Sem Arrependimentos
by Yukari Nefertari
Summary: Draco Malfoy percebe os seus verdadeiros sentimentos em relação à Harry. Mas ele precisa seguir em frente, a vida nem sempre é como queremos. DxH . SLASH . Capítulo CATORZE ON!
1. Redescoberta

**Disclaimer: **Não, infelizmente Harry Potter não pertence a mim (ou felizmente?!). Pertence à J.K. Rowling ou algo vinculado a ela. Amém!

**Sinopse: **Draco Malfoy percebe os seus verdadeiros sentimentos em relação à Harry. Mas ele precisa seguir em frente, a vida nem sempre é como queremos. DxH

**P.s.1:**Sim!! É _slash_! (Isso quer dizer relação entre garotos) Caso não goste, por favor, evite deixar recados desagradáveis. É fácil! Apenas não leia! Ficarei grata!!

**P.s.2: **Por favor deixem reviews... Ficarei contente com as críticas.

**P.s.3: **É um vídeo game que eu ainda não tenho. Ainda...

**X-Box: **Atenção!! SPOILER de Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince & Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows!!

**Wii: **Enjoy! Thnx!

* * *

**Capítulo Um**

_Redescoberta_

Aquilo era irritante, aquele lugar era irritante, _ele_ era irritante. Por Merlin! O que havia feito para receber tal castigo? Garoto irritante. Cuspiu no chão com raiva. Mas logo, logo ele iria descobrir quem era superior a quem. Não poderia ser alguém que andava com sangues-ruins e pobretões mortos de fome que se reproduziam como coelhos. Não, não... Apenas alguém com uma linhagem sanguínea consagrada. Com uma família de cargos importantes no Ministério da Magia. Apenas alguém com futuro poderia ser superior. A situação não era boa, mas iria mudar em breve. Tinha certeza.

Draco Malfoy apoiou os cotovelos na grande mesa de carvalho do Grande Salão, encostou a ponta dos dedos, pensativo. Tudo daria certo este ano. Harry Potter cairia, Dumbledore cairia, a Ordem da Fênix cairia. Sorriu maliciosamente. Teria o prazer de ver o seu maior inimigo suplicando por sua piedade aos prantos.

"Malfoy! Malfoy!" Goyle interrompeu os pensamentos do comparsa. "Quando nós vamos efetuar a nossa missão?"

"Cale-se, Goyle." Respondeu rispidamente. "Vamos receber ordens em breve. Agora pare de chamar atenção. Tenho certeza que Potter anda desconfiado de nós. Se não fosse por Snape, estaríamos encrencados. Mas aqui não é o lugar ideal para discutirmos tal assunto."

Crabbe e Goyle reviraram os olhos demonstrando contra-gosto. Malfoy estava cada vez mais mandão e arrogante. Só porque havia sido o escolhido.

Draco ignorou as reações dos amigos e cruzou o olhar para o outro lado do Grande Salão onde Potter, Weasley e Granger conversavam isoladamente em tom sério. Continuou encarando os três amigos apertando os olhos perigosamente.

Harry se mexeu incomodado ao ouvir um comentário de Hermione. Ron voltou-se para ela argumentando e por alguns instantes, o menino de cabelos desgrenhados e olhos muito verdes se distanciou da conversa. Ergueu a cabeça distraidamente e seus olhos se chocaram com os acinzentados de Draco Malfoy.

Ficaram ali se encarando por um tempo. Harry com um olhar duro e sério, Malfoy com um ar de desdém e um sorriso semi-formado nos lábios.

"Ah, Potter... Você mal perde por esperar." Pensou e tocou o queixo sem tirar o olhar de seu inimigo.

Finalmente Ron e Hermione chamaram a atenção do amigo e este desviou os olhos. Draco riu satisfeito e olhou para o seu lado, encontrando Pansy Parkinson a quem transpassou um braço em volta dos ombros e tocou o rosto com dois dedos.

"Talvez você queira me encontrar mais tarde, Pansy, a sós?" indagou esboçando um sorriso malicioso.

"A qualquer hora, Draco. Qualquer hora."

xOxXxOx

Draco preparava-se para sair do Salão Comunal de Slytherin. Observava seu reflexo no espelho, ajeitando suas vestes negras que contrastavam com sua pele alva. Passou a mão pelo seus cabelos lisos e sedosos deixando-os cair com leveza em sua testa.

"Perfeito." Murmurou para si mesmo. Estendeu a mão e pegou um pequeno frasco de cristal, destampando-o e com o dedo indicador cobriu a boca do vidro e virou-o rapidamente. Tocou os lóbulos das orelhas e sorriu para o espelho.

"Como sempre, perfeito..." calou-se subtamente. Havia visto um reflexo ali. Um que não era o seu. Era um ser repugnante e asqueroso. Olhos enormes como bolas de tênis, corpo pequeno e magricela.

Virou-se imediatamente, olhando fixamente para onde havia visto aquele elfo doméstico encostado o encarando. Ouviu-se um estalo e ele se foi.

"O que aquele elfo imundo estava fazendo aqui?" suas íris acinzentadas contraíram e cintilaram como um gato.

Ficou ali por alguns segundos espiando ao seu redor, mas logo suspirou e voltou a arrumar os cabelos. Será que estava ficando paranóico ou aquele ser insignificante tinha algo a ver com Dumbledore ou Potter? Dobby?! Aquele era Dobby? Não... Parecia diferente...

Deixou o dormitório dos meninos descendo as escadas e pulando cada dois degraus. Pansy já deveria estar no lugar planejado, o esperando para uma noite mais íntima.

"Já vai sair, Jovem mestre?" O Barão Sangrento surgiu por trás do garoto e o atravessou, causando nele a mesma sensação de ser atingido por um balde de água fria.

"De que te importa, Barão?" balbuciou com arrogância.

"Não é apropriado. É contra as Regras de Hogwarts."

"_Contra as regras de Hogwarts_, Barão?!" o menino voltou-se com um sorriso irônico. "Não é o senhor que segue contra a lógica e se nega a nos ajudar?"

A face fantasmagórica do Barão Sangrento pareceu enrijecer.

"Não sei do que está falando, Jovem Mestre." Respondeu com firmeza, sua voz ecoando pelas paredes do Salão Comunal.

"Quem sabe o professor Snape não tem algum remédio para curar esta sua amnésia fantasma?!" Draco sorriu, deu as costas ao espectro e saiu pelas grandes portas negras de sua casa.

Malfoy andava com cautela por entre os grandes corredores. A varinha posicionada para qualquer emergência. Ouviu um ruído, esgueirou-se para a sombra. Ergueu a mão, pronto para azarar algum estudante descuidado que cruzava o seu caminho. Sorriu de lado. Seria divertido, principalmente se fosse um de Gryffindor.

Continuou escondido. Se por acaso fosse um professor estaria em apuros. O barulho dos passos aumentava, Draco sabia que a pessoa estava no corredor perpendicular.

_Toc, toc, toc_. Ecoava pelas paredes. Pirraça surgiu batendo algumas algemas, provavelmente roubadas de Filtch.

"Merda." Sussurrou Malfoy se espremendo em seu canto. Ser encontrado naquela situação era pior do que ser azarado por Longbottom. Merlin!

O _potergainst_ parou alguns instantes, fingiu aspirar o ar e girou rapidamente, surpreendendo Draco.

"A-há! Aluno fora da cama!" riu, Pirraça."ALUNO FORA DA CAMA!"

"Cale-se, seu grande imbecil!" murmurou o garoto saindo de seu esconderijo. "Ou incubo-me de chamar o Barão Sangrento pessoalmente."

Pirraça calou-se rapidamente e voltou a bater as correntes na parede, murmurando insultos ao menino que logo se recompôs e retomou seu caminho.

Malfoy andou um pouco mais. Mas o tal barulho insistia em persegui-lo. Pirraça?! Não. Não, era.

"Quem está aí?!" arriscou.

Ouviu outro barulho mais alto, logo em seguida um estalo. _Craque._ Balançou a cabeça. Coisas da sua imaginação? Resolveu continuar, Pansy deveria estar ansiosa a sua espera na Sala Precisa.

xOxXxOx

"Vá embora, Pansy. Não espere por mim." Draco abotoou as calças e se encostou no parapeito da janela.

Pansy Parkinson observou a silhueta do rapaz banhada pela luz do luar. Suspirou tristemente. Até quando agüentaria aquela situação? Todas as vezes que se encontravam, Malfoy parecia distante. Por mais que ele a beijasse, nunca havia chamado por ele, enquanto ela o fazia tão desesperadamente.

Abriu a porta e deu uma última olhada no quarto criado por ela com tanto amor e sem significado algum para ele.

Draco ouviu a porta se fechar atrás de si. Cerrou os olhos. Pensou no que estava prestes a fazes. Havia brigado com Snape, dispensara sua ajuda, mas sabia que ele estaria lá para apóia-lo se necessário. O pacto... Mas não seria. Culpa de Dumbledore. Culpa de Potter.

"Potter..." resmungou, esmurrando o parapeito com o punho fechado.

Seu pai preso, os Malfoy desmoralizados. Comensais da Morte. Levou uma das mãos à cabeça e esfregou a testa como se quisesse extrair qualquer idéia.

Um estalo veio à sua mente. E se nada desse certo? Sua família seria castigada severamente. Sem piedade. Eram muitas tarefas a serem cumpridas. E tudo teria que ser feito com discrição, com cautela. O Barão Sangrento não queria colaborar.

"Droga!" Será que aquele fantasma maldito não entendia que isso podia custar a sua vida? E a da sua família? "Mãe..."

Draco socou a parede ao seu lado. O que ele faria a partir de agora? As coisas estavam ficando sérias. Não era apenas uma brincadeira para causar um susto em Potter. Não era simplesmente burlar uma regra de Hogwarts.

O garoto sentiu-se tonto. Piscou algumas vezes tentando afastar o mal-estar. Estava mesmo pensando no que seria certo ou errado? Catou as peças de roupa que faltavam trajar.

Preparou-se para sair. Olhou o corredor algumas vezes. Vazio. Deu uma última olhada no quarto. Aproximou a manga das vestes do rosto. O cheiro de Pansy estava impregnado ali. Lembrou-se de tomar banho o mais rápido possível e jogar aquelas roupas fora.

* * *

_Fim do primeiro capítulo! Se chegou até aqui, muito obrigada!!_

**Capíulo Dois**

_Subtamente em seus olhos_


	2. Subitamente em seus olhos

Observações:

**Observações: **

**-**Eu passei o primeiro capítulo a limpo. Tinham alguns erros de digitação que eu não havia visto da primeira vez. Eu admito: estava caindo de sono quando eu passei para o computador e quando revisei... Não revisei muito bem. Foram dois amigos meus que me chamaram a atenção e eu agradeço a eles! Gabi, Castor, arigatou gozaimasu! Às pessoas que me mandaram reviews, mil desculpas. Como tive que deletar para postar novamente, as reviews foram apagadas. Eram 2... Mas fiz que questão de responder. E agradeço aqui! OBRIGADA!

-Esse capítulo eu dedico a Fauh. Pela paciência e, principalmente, pela inspiração! Nossos RPGs nos ajudaram muito no final das contas!

-Ok, chega de lenga-lenga!!

**Capítulo Dois**

_Subitamente em seus olhos_

A sala abafada das masmorras estava mais insuportável neste dia. Os caldeirões fumegavam e os alunos, com o suor banhando-lhes as testas e bochechas, folheavam as páginas do grosso livro de Poções com frenesi.

Slughorn observava os Slytherins e os Gryffindors com um olhar atento e satisfeito. Esperava que os estudantes trouxessem o mais rápido possível suas tarefas e aguardava com certa ansiedade que Harry Potter viesse.

Draco Malfoy limpou a testa com as costas da mão. Olhou rapidamente para a poção que borbulhava e, agora, refletia uma cor levemente azulada enquanto, de fato, era para se apresentar prateada. Mirou a mesa à sua frente, parecia que Potter alcançara um tom cinza-claro, quase prateado e parecia contente com isso. Desde quando aquele incompetente mutilado havia se tornado tão bom em Poções?

xOxXxOx

"Que absurdo! Os senhores são dois inconseqüentes! Quase causaram um acidente maior!" falava o Professor Slughorn sem parar.

Colocava as mãos na cabeça, olhava para os lados, girava os olhos. "Como puderam ser tão imprudentes? Como?!"

Draco e Harry estavam sentados lado a lado, ouvindo o sermão na sala particular do professor. O Slytherin com os braços cruzados e encostado contra a parede fria e o outro, curvado, apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas. Arriscaram se entreolhar.

Malfoy torceu o nariz. A culpa não era dele, afinal. O caldeirão havia explodido sozinho enquanto ele tentava cumprir o próximo passo, espiando um colega – mais especificamente de Harry – quando acidentalmente acrescentou pêlo de unicórnio a mais em sua poção, o que causou uma 'pequena' explosão... Bobagem! Tudo estava sob controle até que Potter, intrometido como era, resolveu intervir e Draco, apenas por reflexo, o azarou e foi retribuído com outro encantamento. Durante a chuva de feitiços, Harry fez uma garota dançar pela sala e Malfoy transfigurou um dos colegas, transformando as sobrancelhas dele em cachos que roçavam o chão.

"Que diabos!" repetia Slughorn, parecendo uma vitrola arranhada. "Fiquem comportados aqui. Vou chamar o Professor Snape e a Professora McGonnagal. Menos cinqüenta pontos para cada um! Estou muito desapontado, garotos."

Antes de deixar o recinto sacudindo a enorme pança, lançou um olhar significativo para Harry. Os meninos voltaram a se olhar, desta vez com frieza e arrogância.

"Se você não fosse tão orgulhoso, nós não teríamos nos metido nessa encrenca." Murmurou Harry revirando os olhos.

Mas logo foi correspondido pelo olhar cortante de Malfoy, as orbes cinzentas cintilando.

"_Asswhole..._" murmurou o garoto, tentando ajeitar os cabelos desgrenhados e tirando os óculos para limpá-los nas vestes empoeiradas, inutilmente.

"O que disse?" Draco saltou para cima do outro. Na falta de sua varinha, que havia sido confiscada pelo velho professor de Poções, segurou Harry firmemente pela gola com uma das mãos e com a outra, o ameaçou com o punho fechado.

"Vai me bater, Malfoy?!" perguntou achando graça.

Draco fitou com fúria, os olhos verdes-garrafa do outro. Ele não usava seus óculos, logo, poderia espancá-lo, certo?! Sorriu de lado, agarrando ainda mais as golas da camisa do Gryffindor. Seus instintos hesitaram por um momento. Nunca havia reparado... Os olhos de Harry eram tão verdes assim? Tão profundos e vivos daquele jeito?

Sem querer, baixou os olhos e fitou a boca do inimigo que pronunciavam insultos que ele, na verdade, não escutava.

A boca de Harry ainda se mexia quando foram tomados de surpresa pelos do outro.

Como se estivesse, finalmente, voltado a si, Draco empurrou o Gruffindor e o acertou com um soco violento. Limpou a boca com as costas da mão e cuspiu, em seguida.

Harry mirou o outro, indignado. Draco o ignorou e deu de ombros.

"Você é maluco?" indagou tocando a face dolorida e logo depois tocando os lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

Malfoy o olhou ligeiramente pelos cantos dos olhos. Talvez fosse mesmo louco. Não havia entendido o que havia se passado segundos atrás em sua cabeça. Um impulso tomou conta dele e ele teve _vontade_ de beijar Potter?

Passou as mãos nos cabelos, os jogando para trás. O outro ainda tocava os lábios distraidamente, o que irritou Draco que fechou os olhos e os esfregou com sofreguidão.

Sentiu Harry se aproximar e ele congelou. Malfoy empinou o nariz, desafiador. Suas vestes foram agarradas pelas mãos calejadas do outro que o forçou a encostar seu tórax no dele. Podiam sentir as respirações aceleradas um do outro. O Slytherin pendeu a cabeça para frente. Era cinco centímetros mais alto que Harry. Contraiu as feições. Ergueu uma das mãos lentamente tocando a testa e afastando, com brutalidade, os cabelos negros e desgrenhados do mais baixo, deixando-os esticados.

Draco sentiu seu peito palpitar estranhamente. Teve a intenção de se aproximar mais um pouco, porém ruídos de passos duros e decididos o sobressaltou o fazendo recuar. Harry fez o mesmo e colocou os óculos de volta quase o mesmo tempo que McGonnagal, Snape acompanhados de Slughorn romperam pela sala.

"Senhor Potter, Senhor Malfoy, já decidimos que tipo de penalidade vocês sofrerão." Começou a mulher não esperando qualquer contra-argumento. "Os senhores irão juntos às estufas da Professora Sprout e à Floresta Proibida, juntamente com Hagrid recolher todos os ingredientes que conseguiram destruir do estoque do Professor Slughorn."

Ela lançou um olhar de censura aos meninos que permaneceram quietos, ouvindo. Sequer Malfoy revirou os olhos em protesto, ou repudiou a idéia de ir à floresta com o incompetente do gigante-asno.

"Amanhã bem cedo já serão esperados nas estufas. Não se atrasem!"

Os dois garotos deixaram as masmorras acompanhados pelo professor Snape que os guiou para a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Durante o percurso, como sempre, provocou Harry de todas as maneiras possíveis. Tanto ele quanto Draco permaneceram, estranhamente, indiferentes às insinuações do professor.

Os pensamentos de ambos estavam em outro lugar. A situação era diferente O que eles haviam acabado de fazer... Era loucura, só podia ser.

Após a aula, quando Draco preparava-se para sair, Snape mandou que aguardasse. O garoto obedeceu. Olhou para porta algumas vezes, Harry estava lá. Encontrou aqueles olhos verdes e, instantaneamente, virou a cara, emburrado.

Todos deixaram a sala. Snape fez um sinal para Draco acompanha-lo. Aquela sala que uma vez havia pertencido a Umbridge, cheia de pratos decorativos com imagens de gatos, agora exalava um tom sombrio.

Malfoy sentou-se a frente do professor que espalmou as mãos na mesa, ergueu o corpo e aproximou o nariz oleoso.

"O que o senhor estava pensando?" murmurou e seu hálito azedo se chocou contra o rosto do garoto que permaneceu mudo. "Não se meta mais em encrencas! O que havíamos conversado?"

Snape sentou-se novamente o encarando com seriedade. Draco olhou para os lados, perdido. Não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo.

"O Barão Sangrento disse alguma coisa?" continuou Snape.

"Ah..." quase havia se esquecido. O Barão havia, sim, falado com ele. "Sala Precisa."

O Professor apertou os olhos.

"Para que...?"

"Não questione!" cortou. "Apenas continue a cumprir a sua tarefa. Peça ajuda a Crabbe e a Goyle. Tome..."

Snape entregou um pequeno frasco ao garoto. Uma poção que apresentava uma textura grotesca. Fez uma expressão de nojo.

"Polissuco." Confirmou Snape. "Vai ajudar."

"Vá! E pare de aprontar. Principalmente com Potter. Você anda muito nervoso, Draco. Pode colocar tudo a perder. Potter pode ser burro, mas não é tapado. Deve ter percebido seu comportamento estranho. Vá, vá..."

Desta vez Draco deixou a sala do professor sem discutir ou gritar feito um maníaco. Nem se dirigiu ao banheiro para choramingar junto a Murta-Que-Geme.

Havia feito muito isso nos últimos tempos. Toda a pressão, toda a responsabilidade. Estava fingindo muito bem até certo ponto. Às vezes se descontrolava, deixava os sentimentos tomarem conta. Mas coisas mais importantes estavam acima dele. Agora que o Barão havia lhe dito, tudo ficaria mais fácil. Talvez conseguisse dessa vez. Talvez...


	3. Prioridades

Capítulo Três

**Capítulo Três**

_Prioridades_

Ainda estava escuro quando Draco Malfoy despertou. Estava cansado, pois não havia dormido bem a noite anterior. Revirou-se na cama, inquieto. Não conseguia tirar aquela cena da cabeça. Pegou no sono muito tempo depois, quando não pode mais agüentar.

Deixou a sala comunal de Slytherin. Do lado de fora já aguardavam a professora McGonnagal e Potter. Draco o ignorou completamente, afinal não queria reavivar o que havia acontecido no dia anterior.

A professora de Transfiguração os guiou pelos corredores escuros. A única fonte de luz disponível eram as de suas respectivas varinhas. Da porta do grande castelo avistaram-se as estufas da professora Sprout. Algumas maiores, outras menores.

"Muito bem." McGonnagal rompeu o silêncio. "Agora os senhores não são mais minha responsabilidade. Trabalharão com a professora Sprout até pouco antes do café da manhã. Se apressem para não se atrasarem para as aulas. Amanhã espero os senhores novamente."

A mulher alta e esguia deu as costas.

"Ah" parou subitamente virando-se um pouco para olhá-los novamente. "Não custa lembrar-lhes: Não façam nada que os possam prejudicar ainda mais."

Draco continuou observando o ponto em que a professora desaparecera.

"Anda..." chamou Harry tocando levemente o braço do outro.

Num movimento brusco, o Slytherin desvencilhou-se do toque do outro que apenas sacudiu a cabeça e seguiu até as estufas.

A professora os aguardava em frente à segunda estufa com o seu ar alegre ainda que sonolento.

Os três trabalharam até que o sol apontasse novamente. Cortavam raízes, extraíram substâncias que certas ervas excretavam, mexeram na terra com as mãos, tentaram arrancar folhas de plantas que revidavam, enfim.

"Já podem ir!" disse a professora, satisfeita com o trabalho dos dois. "Um bom trabalho, mas ainda temos mais pela frente. E Hagrid vai acompanhá-los pela Floresta Proibida para que cumpram logo sua detenção... Oh, sim, sim, senhor Malfoy suas varinhas!"

A diretora de Hufflepuff corou levemente ao receber um olhar cortante de Draco que pedia claramente que devolvesse sua varinha e deixasse de ladainha.

Os dois garotos saíram às pressas dali, antes que ela se lembrasse de algo mais para dizer.

No quarto dia de detenção, quando Draco deixou a sala comunal, surpreendeu-se ao encontrar apenas Harry a sua espera.

"A professora McGonnagal precisou ir à sala de professor Dumbledore." Comunicou o garoto ajeitando os óculos. "Ela mandou que viesse para seguirmos juntos."

Malfoy lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo. Empinou o nariz e tomou a frente, andando com passadas largas. Queria evitar, de todas as formas, aqueles malditos olhos verdes. Balançou a cabeça e prendeu a respiração. Arriscou olhar para trás. Harry brincava distraidamente com a luz de sua varinha. Virou a cabeça rapidamente tentando afastar os pensamentos incômodos que lhe ocorriam.

O beijo. Lembrou-se da textura dos lábios rosados do outro. Da respiração forte que ambos exalavam quando estiveram tão próximos, do jeito que seu coração palpitou quando sentiu as mãos de Harry agarraram suas vestes com firmeza, e de como quase se beijaram outra vez...

Resmungou algumas coisas sem sentido. Levou as mãos aos cabelos, como gostava de fazer, jogando-os para trás.

Virou-se e viu Harry ali o encarando de volta. Ele carregava uma expressão angustiada. Fuzilou aqueles olhos verdes e aquela vontade o dominou mais uma vez. Entrou em transe, seu corpo mexeu-se sozinho. Cravou as mãos finas e alvas nos ombros de Harry o empurrando contra a parede. Aproximou seu tórax que arfava de ansiedade. Puxou os óculos do garoto, guardando-os no bolso de suas vestes negras. Novamente pôde sentir as respirações confusas.

Draco ofegava. Notou que o outro estava surpreso, porém não resistia à aproximação. Pendeu a cabeça e roçou os lábios cautelosamente. Escorregou uma mão para a cintura de Harry, apertando-o contra si. Enfim, mergulhou a boca, beijando-o fervorosamente.

Sentiu o mais baixo hesitar nos momentos iniciais, mas logo seu pescoço foi envolvido pelos braços dele que o seguraram fortemente, intensificando o beijo.

Seus lábios se tocavam, inflamados pelo prazer. As línguas se tocavam carinhosamente ou ardentemente. Malfoy estava entregue àquele sentimento que vinha tentando reprimir com veemência nos últimos dias. E se sentia bem com isso.

Ficaram ali por mais alguns instantes, mas Draco se separou com brutalidade, arrumando suas vestes e seus cabelos. Olhou para Harry, impassível. Não era do tipo dele demonstrar seus sentimentos. Nunca havia feito isso com Pansy ou qualquer outra garota. Não era com Potter que iria fazer.

"Vamos logo." Murmurou, limpando a boca e devolvendo os óculos ao menino que parecia apertar os olhos para ver algo à sua frente. "A professora Sprout e o gigante retardado já devem estar nos esperando."

xXxOxXx

Draco Malfoy sabia que estava se envolvendo com a última pessoa que deveria. Sabia que o parceiro sentia a mesma coisa. Estavam de lados diferentes. Ele era um recém-admitido no grupo de assassinos fieis ao Lorde das Trevas, os Comensais da Morte. Harry fazia parte de uma organização que tentavam combatê-los, a Ordem da Fênix. Sabiam onde estavam de metendo. Sabiam um do outro.

Costumavam se encontrar à noite, na Sala Precisa, contudo não tocavam no assunto, preferiam ignorar. Ou não tinham tempo, mesmo. Odiavam-se durante o dia e à noite beijavam-se e tocavam-se com tanto desespero que não tinham vontade de falar mais nada um para o outro.

Quando seus corpos clamavam pelo desejo, Malfoy enrolava seu antebraço esquerdo compulsivamente nos lençóis da cama enquanto penetrava Harry profundamente, arrancando do outro, gemidos e suspiros de prazer.

Uma noite quando já haviam encerrado suas atividades e Draco estava quase cochilando abraçado ao outro, aspirando o cheiro de sua pele, foi interrompido. Harry escorregou a manga de seu casaco, delicada e sorrateiramente.

"O que você está pensando...?!" o Slytherin puxou o braço com violência.

"Malfoy..." murmurou.

"Que saco, Potter. Me deixe dormir." Resmungou virando-se de barriga pra cima e cobrindo os olhos com o braço.

Uma das coisas que ele mais odiava era que o tirassem de seu sono de beleza. Ainda mais se...

"Você é um Comensal, não é?!"

Draco não respondeu. O que ele pretendia com aquela conversa afinal?

"Por quê?" indagou Harry virando-se para encará-lo nos olhos. "Eu sei que você não gosta de trouxas... E que está chateado com a prisão de seu pai. Mas não consegue ver o mal que ele fez? Quer realmente seguir o mesmo caminho?"

"Não me venha com lições de moral, Cicatriz!" retrucou o outro. Seus olhos cinzentos sem expressar qualquer sentimento.

Draco sentou-se para na cabeceira da cama. Não queria ter aquela conversa.

"Draco..." sussurrou o Gryffindor.

Ele prendeu a respiração. Era a primeira vez que Potter o chamava pelo primeiro nome.

"Draco, por favor! Abandone Voldemort Venha para o nosso lado! Dumbledore vai te proteger!"

"Cale a boca, Potter. Não tente me entender." Cortou. "Você tem seus motivos, eu tenho os meus. Cada um faz o que acha certo."

"Você acha que o que eu faço é errado?" perguntou Harry, a indignação estampada em seus olhos. "Tentar evitar que Voldemort consiga destruir a vida de todos é errado?"

Draco desviou os olhos. Não iria se abater.

"Pare de bancar o herói, Potter! Tudo o que você quer é se vingar dele!" O Slytherin se levantou e deu as costas para o outro, Sentiu sua nuca ser perfurada por aqueles olhos verdes.

"Herói?! Vingança?! Acho que você não faz a menor idéia do que aconteceu comigo todos esses anos!"

"E eu acho que você tem que parar de sentir pena de si mesmo!" gritou. As veias saltando do seu pescoço.

A raiva tomou conta dos dois. Mais um pouco e teriam se atracado. Mas Harry apenas pegou suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão, vestido-as furiosamente, catou sua Capa de Invisibilidade e saiu batendo a porta duramente.

Draco continuou observando o lugar por onde ele havia desaparecido. Suspirou. Sentou-se na cama segurando os cabelos. Sabia que para o outro a situação não era fácil, mas a sua também não era, e para ele era prioridade.


	4. Depois da Tempestade

**Capítulo Quatro**

_Depois da tempestade_

Os corredores vazios do imenso castelo de Hogwarts pareciam ainda mais intimidadores aquela noite. O brilho no olhar que Malfoy ostentava no início do ano já não era mais o mesmo. Ele já não era mais o mesmo. Tudo que vinha acontecendo caia sobre ele com uma carga esmagadora. Primeiro sua família e ele, depois Harry Potter. Como havia se envolvido desta forma com ele? O cabeça-rachada, o burro do século, a pessoa mais sem elegância da face da Terra, um membro da Ordem da Fênix.

O garoto piscou algumas vezes. Estava exausto de tanto trabalhar. Enfim, parou num corredor que fora decorado uma horrível tapeçaria de trasgos e voltou-se para a parede fria e aparentemente normal. Fechou os olhos e imaginou o que queria. O Armário. Quando voltou a abri-los ali estava uma porta. Entrou.

Desta vez surgiu uma enorme sala empoeirada infestada de parafernálias que as muitas gerações de alunos haviam escondido ali. Malfoy caminhou por entre as prateleiras até chegar ao fim de um dos corredores onde se localizava um velho e surrado armário. Ele suspirou e tocou o puxador para abri-lo, desembainhou a varinha e sentou-se no chão para se acomodar.

"Concertar esse troço é um saco." Resmungou o garoto lançando alguns feitiços no objeto enquanto tentava se lembrar de todas as recomendações que Borgin lhe fizera. Velho mercenário.

Draco tinha um plano e para isso ele teria que concertar o tal objeto que mais parecia um inofensivo guarda-vassouras. Tudo sairia bem, ou melhor, _teria _que sair bem, caso contrário sua mãe, seu pai, ele, todos eles estariam em grande risco e... Por Merlin! Ele cerrou os olhos quando um arrepio lhe passou pela espinha. Grande dilema que ele se encontrava agora. Mas ele não teria que fazer o mesmo com Potter teria? Não, não. Sua missão era mais simples que isso. Ele achava. Não precisaria confrontar o Cicatriz, precisaria?

Depois de mais algumas horas ali, sem obter qualquer sucesso, o Slytherin deixou a Sala Precisa cansado. Suas pernas se arrastavam pelo corredor de volta às masmorras e sua vista estava embaçada. Talvez continuasse noutro dia. Por enquanto iria dormir.

O sol bateu insistentemente e duramente sobre o rosto do garoto Malfoy que abriu os olhos relutante. Espiou o seu lençol e finalmente ergueu o braço preguiçosamente para se puxar para cima. O dormitório de Slytherin estava vazio, apenas ele, Draco, se encontrava ali. Levantou-se sobressaltado e catou as vestes e seus livros e disparou escada abaixo. Não tinha idéia que horas eram, mas uma coisa era certa. Havia perdido o café da manhã e sua barriga protestou quando ele desviou o cominho do salão comunal para a sala de Transfiguração. Provavelmente ainda estivesse em tempo de pegar o final da aula...?

"Ei, Malfoy!" Blaize Zabini, um garoto alto e de aparência intimidadora e colega de casa o chamou um pouco confuso. "Para onde você está indo? A aula da McGonnagal já acabou. Estamos indo para as masmorras, é aula de Slughorn agora."

Draco levou uma mão à testa. Havia perdido a aula dupla de Transfiguração. Isso não seria nada bom para ele. Nada bom, mesmo. Crabbe e Goyle passaram por ele sem nada dizer. Os dois estavam cada vez mais distantes de sua extrema arrogância e apenas Pansy Parkinson lhe dirigiu alguma palavra.

"Draco, por onde andou? Por que está atrasado desse jeito?" a garota se aproximou tocando-lhe o ombro carinhosamente, mas apenas recebeu um olhar cortante de volta.

"Cuide da sua vida, Pansy. Que eu cuido da minha." Ele se desvencilhou da garota e já ia dando meia-volta quando uma voz seca chamou por ele.

Minerva McGonnagal o observava à porta da sala de Transfiguração e mantinha um olhar duro, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado. O garoto queria apenas ignorá-la e dar as costas e partir, mas a segunda menção de seu nome o fez se aproximar.

"Sente-se, Sr. Malfoy." A diretora da casa de Gryffindor apontou uma cadeira mais próxima enquanto fechava a porta de sua sala.

O ruído do arrastar de cadeiras ecoou pelo cômodo e Draco obedeceu à mulher com um ar de tédio e cansaço.

"Malfoy, esta não é a primeira vez que o senhor chega atrasado à minha aula." Começou. "Não sei também o que anda o ocupando tanto para que sequer faça as tarefas que passo para você."

Houve um momento de silêncio enquanto o Slytherin desviava-se do olhar profundo que a mulher a sua frente lhe dava para logo recomeçar a falar.

"Este final de semana vou proibir o senhor de ir à Hogsmeade. Sinto muito. Ficará aqui comigo e terminará cada tarefa que não foi cumprida." Ela fez novamente uma pausa para observar a reação do menino que não veio. "Menos vinte pontos para Slytherin pelo seu atraso. Pode ir."

Draco levantou-se sem nada dizer e dirigiu-se à porta de carvalho, girando a maçaneta.

"Esteja aqui no sábado às nove horas."

E ele bateu a porta.

Os seus colegas já não estavam mais no corredor e Malfoy se apressou para as masmorras. Já não havia muitas pessoas no caminho para as masmorras, por isso ele começou a correr antes que perdesse mais uma aula.

Já virava o terceiro corredor quando deu de cara com Potter, sozinho mais a frente. Draco parou abruptamente e empalideceu quando o Gryffindor o avistou.

"Malfoy..." murmurou o garoto se aproximando um pouco mais dele com um ar desconfiado.

"Saia da frente, Cicatriz. Estou atrasado, não quero me encrencar mais por sua causa."

Harry suspirou e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Apesar da frase arrogante, Malfoy sequer havia se mexido, nem parecia querer. Os olhos dos dois se cruzaram por alguns instantes e mais uma vez Draco foi acometido pela vontade de beijar Potter bem ali, depois esmurrá-lo e sair, mas antes que ele concluísse se era realmente uma boa idéia ou não, Harry deu espaço para que ele passasse.

Surpreso, o Slytherin hesitou por alguns instantes, mas logo ergueu o nariz e retomou sua andar arrogante ruma à sala de Poções. Apurou os ouvidos, se concentrando na pessoa atrás de si e percebeu que este também marchava lentamente para as masmorras do Professor Slughorn. Draco se perguntou qual o sentimento de Harry em relação a ele neste momento. Raiva? Ódio? Decepção? Ele engoliu seco. Não desejava que o outro pensasse qualquer coisa sobre isso, mas sabia que seria pior que ele sentisse pena. Ele era um Malfoy, não precisava da piedade de ninguém, muito menos da de Potter.

xOxXxOx

Logo, logo o fim de semana chegou e Draco carregava um ar carrancudo e insatisfeito fazendo com que ninguém a sua volta suportasse sua presença por mais de cinco minutos. Até mesmo Crabbe e Goyle já estavam fartos de suas ordens, de seu ar de superior e agora seus mistérios. Não que o garoto se importasse com isso. Ele tinha seus motivos, estava de detenção com a velha gárgula de Transfiguração; Snape estava pegando no seu pé; não conseguira concertar o armário ainda e agora parecia que nem Harry Potter o ignorava sempre que passava e esse comportamento até despertava a curiosidade das pessoas que estavam tão acostumadas a ouvir a chuva de ofensas que os dois costumavam lançar um ao outro.

Apenas Pansy parecia o querer por perto, mas esta ele fazia questão de despistar. Como as mulheres poderiam ser tão grudentas!

Às oito horas do sábado, Draco já estava em pé indo em direção à sala de Transfiguração. Teve tempo apenas para engolir o café da manhã para ver a cara satisfeita da vice-diretora de Hogwarts satisfeita ao vê-lo ali um pouco mais seco do que pedira.

"Escolha sua mesa, Sr. Malfoy. E espero que seja bastante confortável, afinal o seu trabalho por aqui será longo." Minerva McGonngal informou num tom seco. "E fique sabendo que já informei ao Professor Snape sua falta de comprometimento com as minhas aulas."

Draco girou os olhos impaciente e sentou-se numa cadeira mais isolada da sala. Assim que o fez, uma pilha de pergaminhos surgiu em frente a ele junto com uma lista dos trabalhos que deixara por fazer. Ele bufou o mais baixo que pôde, escolheu uma pena e começou a escrever.

Droga de detenção. Isso tiraria dele algumas horas de tentativa de concerto do velho armário. Que fosse, então. Ele tinha um truque na mão. Provavelmente não daria certo, mas não custava tentar. Madame Rosmeta já estava informada. Era só esperar por notícias. E elas vieram.

Mais tarde ficou-se sabendo que uma garota do último ano, Kate Bell, fora levada para o St. Mungus às pressas porque havia tocado num colar amaldiçoado que estivera tentando levar para dentro de Hogwarts escondido. A menina estaria sob o efeito de uma Aldição Imperius. Draco perdeu a cor que lhe restava quando soube. O plana havia falhado e ele não esperava que tomasse este rumo. Não queria que ela fosse amaldiçoada.

E este foi o assunto de muitos dias no colégio. Quem teria enviado o colar para o colégio e para quem. Toda vez que este assunto era tocado, Draco o evitava ferozmente e se irritava com quem quer que fosse.

Um dia, enquanto seguia para o banheiro, ele deparou-se novamente com Harry. Desta vez o garoto apena lhe lançou um olhar cortante e cheio de ódio e ele soube: Harry desconfiava que havia sido ele quem mandou o colar.

"O que é, Potter? Não me olhe muito, está me cansando." Ele tentou ser o mais arrogante possível, mas ele sabia que seu olhar o denunciava já que estava carregado de: _Não me olhe assim, por favor._

"O que você está planejando Malfoy, huh?" um luz perigosa cortou os olhos verdes do outro enquanto ele falava e se aproximava.

"Planejando? Não seja ridículo. Não sei do que você está falando." Draco desviou o olhar para o chão e depois voltou a encará-lo agora com um pouco mais de segurança. "Onde estão os seus amiguinhos, hein?! Por que está sozinho?"

"Vim para acertar algumas contas." Harry respondeu ríspido e se aproximou mais de Malfoy segurando suas vestes pela frente.

"Não tenho nada para acertar com você, _Potter_." Retrucou Malfoy tentando se livrar das fortes mãos de apanhador do Gryffindor e gastando todo o seu tom de desdém na última palavra.

Por fim o Slytherin conseguiu se soltar. Ajeitou as vestes negras e espanou com algumas batidinhas o lugar que o Cicatriz havia acabado de tocar com um ar de desprezo. Harry o olhou indignado e o empurrou antes de sair e Draco vacilou alguns instantes quando quis chamá-lo de volta e pedi desculpas. Mas logo se consertou e retomou seu caminho até o banheiro masculino do sexto andar onde a Murta-Que-Geme já o esperava.

-Ahhh!! Você voltou! – ela bateu palmas e deu um rodopio e mergulhou na frente dele. – Pode me contar tudo o que quiser afinal eu te entendo. Eu sei como é difícil...

Draco, seguiu até a pia que abriu e aparou um pouco de água que jogou no rosto.

-Conseguiu concertar o que você queria? – a Murta postou-se ao lado do garoto como se estivesse sentada numa outra pia.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e a mirou com um olhar cansado.

-E não sei se vou conseguir. – quando ele abriu a boca sua voz saiu trêmula e quase infantil. – E agora eu estou também perdido por ter me envolvido com alguém tão complicado que nunca vai poder me compreender.

-Mas eu te compreendo, Draco. Eu sempre vou te entender. – a fantasma riu baixinho quando Malfoy pendeu a cabeça pra frente voltou a jogar água no rosto. Você pode chorar o quanto quiser.

O garoto enxugou-se com a manga da blusa e fitou a transparente menina ao seu lado. Depois deu as costas e saiu balançando as vestes negras do banheiro feminino.

xOxXxOx

A partida de quadribol contra Gryffindor estava chegando e Malfoy já havia faltado mais da metade dos treinos quando decidiu que não iria participar.

"Ponham Harper no meu lugar. E digam que eu fiquei doente." Gritou ele para um inconsolável capitão. "Não quero saber o que você acha, Urquhart. Não vou jogar amanhã e está decidido."

Malfoy deu as costas e deixou que o enorme capitão de Slytherin descontasse sua raiva no sofá do Salão Comunal, para depois se encaminhar para o dormitório dos garotos e encontrar Crabbe e Goyle de cara amarrada.

"Amanhã vocês me darão cobertura novamente, entendido?" os dois brutamontes de encararam insatisfeitos e não negaram, porém. Sabiam que Malfoy estava envolvido em algo grande e perigoso e também sabiam que não era prudente contrariá-lo com freqüência.

Enquanto toda a escola estava do lado de fora acompanhando o jogo de qudribol, Draco saiu acompanhado de duas garotinhas do terceiro ano rumo ao Sétimo Andar. A meninas pareciam não gostar de alguma coisa e por isso carregavam um olhar nada simpático para o garoto mais velho a sua frente.

"Crabbe, Goyle, esperem por aqui. Se alguém aparecer, me avise!" o garoto sibilou para as duas meninas que fecharam mais ainda a cara. Ele riu. "Sejam mais simpáticas, qual o motivo de duas menininhas estarem tão rabugentas?"

E rindo de sua própria piada, Malfoy adentrou a Sala Precisa para dar continuação ao concerto do armário de vassouras.


	5. O Presente e a Despedida

**Notinha breve (ou quase): **Oláá, peeessoas! Obrigada pela reviews, é realmente gratificante. Gostaria aqui neste humilde parágrafo lhes informar os motivos das minhas postagens atrasadas. O primeiro motivo, e o que mais influenciou também, foi o fato de que ano passado, esta reles mortal que vos fala, estava cursando o terceiro ano e se preparando para o vestibular, o que a fez largar um pouco esta vida de '_random'_ e enfiar as caras nos livros de Matemática, Biologia, Química, Física e afins... O segundo motivo e mais idiotas de todos foi o seguinte: Eu tinha pelo menos sete capítulos adiantados e todos, eu disse, _todos_ sem exceção estavam escritos à mão em folhas _soltas_ de caderno. Então eu passei três capítulos para o computador e... perdi o resto. Até hoje não sei o que aconteceu. Então eu abro parêntesis aqui: Se por acaso os próximos capítulos não baterem muito bem com o início da história é pelo simples motivo de eu não lembrar exatamente – porém ainda assim lembrar – como eu queria que a estória se desenvolvesse. Mil perdões e obrigada pela atenção,

_Liah Yukari, Random FicWriter_

_**Outra notinha: **__Esse capítulo contém __SLASH__!_

**Capítulo Cinco**

_O Presente e a Despedida_

À medida que os dias do ano letivo iam passando, o tempo esfriava do lado de fora da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, fazendo com que os alunos já exibissem seus cachecóis e sobretudos de inverno pelo castelo. Mas era um bom sinal para alguns estudantes, já que isso significava estudar de bruços próximos à lareira do salão comunal; tomar um café quentinho em Madame Puddifoot; cerveja amanteigada e firewhisky no Três Vassouras; e – é claro – voltar para casa no feriado de Natal. Era uma época mais tranqüila para todos... Exceto para Draco Malfoy.

O garoto estava sentado no parapeito da janela do dormitório de Slytherin, ainda de pijamas, observando os primeiros flocos de neve caírem. Na verdade seus pensamentos não estavam totalmente ligados ao fabuloso episódio da natureza. Eles vagavam, realmente, num certo corredor do Sétimo andar, numa sala que apenas aparecia para aqueles que as precisassem.

_Droga de armário._ Draco franziu o cenho e cerrou os punhos. O tempo estava passando e ele já estava na metade do ano letivo e não havia progredido em nada. Não conseguira descobrir como concertar a porcaria do guarda-vassouras e por ele não passava qualquer outra idéia para cumprir a missão que lhe fora incumbida.

_Merda, merda, merda._ Suas mãos estavam tão fechadas que os nós de seus dedos já estavam brancos. Ele tinha que pensar em um plano de emergência. Mas desta vez tinha que ser algo certo, sem erros, sem desvios. A estória do colar tinha sido estúpida, ele tinha que admitir. Um completo engano, quase imperdoável. Fora que atingira uma colega... Não que ele sentisse algo por ela, mas não queria realmente machucar ninguém. Pelo menos ninguém havia morrido. Ele sentiu um calafrio. _Ainda._

O Saguão de Entrada estava sendo decorada pelos professores e Draco quase caiu quando o gigante sem cérebro passou por ele arrastando um imenso pinheiro. Um dos maiores que o garoto havia visto.

"Oh! Desculpe, Malfoy." Hagrid, o brutamontes, rosnou. "Da próxima vez preste mais atenção. Não consigo ver direito enquanto carrego essas coisas."

Draco deu o melhor olhar de desprezo que guardava para ocasiões como esta quando seres inferiores lhes dirigiam a palavra, mas parece que a juba do gigante era tão grande que ele não havia visto o olhar do garoto. Ou apenas o ignorou, quem sabe. O Slytherin deu de ombros e seguiu para fora do castelo aquele fim de semana.

Os alunos se acotovelavam numa fila para ir para Hogsmeade enquanto Filch, com uma cara insatisfeita, os inspecionava e olhava as suas permissões.

Malfoy viu alguns alunos reclamarem da demora discretamente, mas também viu Filch olhá-los rispidamente para logo lhes dar um sorriso com seus dentes podres.

"Esperem até vocês voltarem com algum daqueles artigos de Gemialidades Weasley e eu farei questão de levá-los à minha sala de castigos!" diante da ameaça os meninos calaram-se e alinharam-se obedientes na fila.

Draco riu. E posicionou-se atrás deles. Este fim-de-semana seria de folga. Ele estava exausto e precisava recobrar as energias: precisava de uma boa cerveja amanteigada.

A caminhada até Hogsmeade foi tranqüila. Ele estava sozinho bem longe de Crabbe e Goyle e, principalmente, de Pansy que insistia em persegui-lo e interrogá-lo sobre suas noites, suas horas vagas, seus atrasos, sua saúde. Enfim, ela já estava enchendo o saco. Um sorriso brotou de seus lábios finos e rosados quando ele se lembrou de uma noite que ela chegou tentando intimidá-lo e ele simplesmente mandou-a catar coquinhos bem em frente de toda a sala comunal de Slytherin.

"Chega, Parkinson. Não agüento mais. Você é asfixiante, grudenta, chata mesmo! Além do mais não é bonita o suficiente e raramente me deixa satisfeito na cama. Estou farto de você e seus delírios. Não pense só porque durmo com você algumas noites é porque gosto de você ou algo parecido. E mesmo se gostasse, eu não te daria o direito de sequer interferir nos meus assuntos, afinal eles são _meus_ assuntos e de mais ninguém. Agora, saia. Pode ir chorar no seu quarto. Eu devo imaginar o quanto deve ser duro ter sua _doce e meiga_ ilusão vir por água abaixo de repente." Sim. Ele dissera isso com a mesma indiferença de sempre. Sem se alterar qualquer momento. Depois disso ele viu os olhos dela se encherem de lágrimas para logo em seguida dar as costas e correr, escondendo o rosto, para o dormitório feminino.

"Que pena, Pansy..." ele murmurou para si mesmo enquanto enfiava as mãos no bolso e enterrava os pés na neve a caminho do Três Vassouras.

A porta abriu-se e o cheiro quente e agradável das bebidas e o ruído de pessoas rindo e conversando envolveu Malfoy, trazendo-o para dentro. Não que ele gostasse de todo aquele barulho e movimento, preferia um lugar mais calmo e com menos gente. Mas era óbvio que preferia um lugar, pelo menos, limpo ao Cabeça de Javali. Aquele _pub_ era para escórias como Mundungus Fletcher.

Mal o garoto olhou em volta e vieram ao seu alcance Crabbe e Goyle, mais desagradáveis do que nunca.

"Malfoy, precisamos conversar." Goyle falou tocando Draco pelo braço e o guiando, para não dizer forçando-o os acompanhar, até uma mesa mais ao canto.

Draco girou os olhos. Agora os gorilas queriam conversar. O que queriam; um salário? Uma recompensa por ajudarem ele? O que isso significava, afinal? Uma rebelião dos primatas? Mas mesmo pensando deste modo deixou-se levar. Ele não era idiota. Os dois não andavam nada felizes e se apenas um deles era o dobro do tamanho de Malfoy, imagina os dois juntos. Não que tivesse medo de apanhar, lógico. Só queria evitar futuros conflitos.

Eles se sentaram e acenaram para Madame Rosmeta que corria de lá para cá, equilibrando-se em seu salto-alto, para lhe trazer três cervejas amanteigadas para se esquentarem do frio que fazia lá fora.

"Nós exigimos saber que missão é essa que foi passada para você." Goyle quem falou enquanto Crabbe estalava seus dedos, ameaçadoramente.

"Esqueçam." Draco cruzou as pernas e estreitou os olhos. "O que vocês podiam saber já lhes foi dito: Uma missão importante que envolve os interesses _d'Ele._ E só."

Os outros dois se mexeram incomodamente em seus assentos. Malfoy bufou baixinho. Como eles podiam ser tão idiotas? Se ele, Draco Malfoy, dissesse qualquer coisa para aqueles dois brutamontes acéfalos alguém poderia acabar descobrindo e os impedindo. Fora que se houvesse alguma falha, _qualquer falha_, ele, sua mãe e seu pai estariam correndo grave risco. Enorme risco.

"Então... Então nós não vamos ajudá-lo mais!" desta vez quem falou foi Crabbe.

"Ótimo." Replicou o garoto, rispidamente, com os olhos acinzentados cintilando perigosamente. "Vou procurar pessoas melhores e que me obedeçam sem fazer mais perguntas."

Houve um breve silêncio em que Malfoy os observava com arrogância, e em que eles se entreolhavam buscando algum apoio um no outro.

"Certo. Isto quer dizer que devo mesmo me virar sem vocês ou que vão apenas me escutar daqui pra frente?"

Jogada de mestre. Era claro que Draco não iria procurar mais ninguém. Quanto menos gente soubesse, mais as chances de sucesso aumentavam. Mas essa pequena opção de substituição abalara os dois armários que se voltaram para ela e murmuram um carrancudo "Está bem."

Ele sorriu satisfeito para si mesmo ao mesmo tempo em que Madame Rosmeta se aproximou da mesa trazendo as cervejas.

xXxOxXx

Alguns dias se passaram e o garoto de cabelos muito alvos como o trigo havia feito, finalmente algum progresso. Havia se metido naquela sala durante horas; e um dia até passara a noite lá dentro. Exausto, ele acordara assustado e coberto de poeira no dia seguinte. Isto estava definitivamente gastando sua beleza, seu tempo, seus neurônios e seus nervos. Não era possível que não progredisse. O armário sumidouro, como os alunos de Hogwarts havia-no-no batizado sem sequer saber sua real utilidade, agora já não parecia levar os objetos de teste para privadas ou encanamentos e agora parecia levá-los para lugar nenhum. Melhor lugar nenhum do que para um lugar errado. Ele achava.

"Eu vou, nesta semana, todos os dias para a Sala Precisa. Todas as noites." Disse ele numa noite para Crabbe e Goyle. "Preciso de vocês."

"Não dá." Goyle comentou entre cochichos quando uma garota do quarto ano passou por eles os observando. "Estamos em detenção."

"Como puderam!" Malfoy alarmou-se. O que faria sem a ajuda deles? "Até afanei um pouco de Poção Polissuco do Slughorn."

"Não fizemos algumas tarefas para os N.I.E.M.'s, então Snape nos..." mal Crabbe terminara de completar a frase e Malfoy o interrompeu quase gritando.

"Snape?!" e logo depois abaixou a voz ao perceber que algumas cabeças se viraram para olhá-lo. "_Snape_ os colocou em detenção?"

Draco mal podia acreditar. Então era isso. Severus Snape queria roubar a missão que fora direcionada exclusivamente para ele e agora estava tentado sabotar o seu plano? Ele não iria deixar. Ele por acaso sabia o que aconteceria caso tudo fosse por água a baixo?

"Não faz mal." Retomou a narrativa. "Eu irei sozinho. Esta semana teremos algumas comemorações no castelo, incluindo a estúpida festa de Natal do Slughorn. Vou aproveitar que todos praticamente estarão se divertindo e vou para a Sala Precisa."

E assim Malfoy o fez. Como ele previra a maioria dos alunos e professores estavam entretidos nas comemorações do feriado de Natal e Ano Novo, por isso o movimento nos corredores estava baixo e raríssimas vezes ele teve que tomar cuidado em ser pego. O único e verdadeiro empecilho era Pirraça, o _potergeinst._ Até mesmo Filch e Madame Nora estavam no clima das festividades. Ou assim pensava ele.

Na noite da tão esperada festa de Natal de Slughorn, a qual o professor só havia convidado os prediletos e os de boas famílias, Draco saiu de sua casa nas masmorras e rumou, sem muito se preocupar, para o sétimo andar quando foi avistado por Madame Nora que caminhava elegantemente pelos cantos dos corredores. O garoto não viu, é claro, e apenas continuou andando.

Quando seu corpo dobrou mais uma esquina de um corredor gélido, ele viu a silhueta de Filch vir em sua direção, guiado por sua gata.

_Por Merlin! Filch, agora?!_ Ele pensou fazendo uma careta de desagrado. Mas nem tudo estava perdido. O corredor estava muito escuro e era capaz que o velho zelador não o tivesse visto ainda...

"Malfoy, não é?!" ele o ouviu. "Muito bem, qual será a desculpa desta vez."

Draco até tentou dar meia volta e escapulir dali, mas a mão imunda do homem o agarrou pelas vestes o puxando de volta.

"_Tsc. Tsc. Tsc_. Não pense que pode me passar à perna. Já conheci muitos sujeitinhos como você, Sr. Malfoy. Inclusive seu pai!"

Irritado pela menção de seu pai, o garoto tentou se desvencilhar de Filch, sem sucesso.

"Me solte, seu grande imbecil. Estou indo para a festa do professor Slughorn. Sou seu convidado!" Draco impôs seu tom mais arrogante.

"Ah, é?! E onde está o seu convite?"

"Esqueci." Replicou rapidamente. Filch sorriu.

"Então o senhor não se incomodaria de ser escoltado por mim até a festa. Faço questão de entregá-lo ao Professor pessoalmente."

E assim o velho o arrastou até a festa. E lá estava Slughorn rodeado de pessoas, contando suas vantagens e se exibindo como um grosseirão que era.

No fim das contas Malfoy teve que _confessar_ que na verdade ele estava querendo penetrar a festa e ele apenas se safou de uma detenção pela _bondade_ do professor de Poções que o permitiu ficar e desfrutar da festa. Não que ele quisesse realmente. Snape, que estava ali perto lhe lançou um olhar consternado. Potter, _por que Potter?, _que também estava presente, o fitava com um olhar indecifrável.

Poucos segundos depois ele fora arrastado dali pelo atual professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas (Hah! Que piada!) que o levou para uma sala fazia ainda no mesmo andar e passou-lhe um sermão inútil.

_Dane-se._ Pensou Draco enquanto ouvia e discutia com o professor. Tudo aquilo não seria mais necessário em breve. Hogwarts ia cair e o Lorde das Trevas iria ressurgir. Até Snape veria o que era bom pra tosse assim que ele, Draco Malfoy, concluísse sua missão.

Severus Snape dizia asneiras sobre o Voto Perpétuo que ele havia feito para a sua mãe. Mas ele não entedia. O Voto não valeria de nada se ele não o fizesse. Se por acaso Snape tentasse se intrometer em seus planos, ele pagaria mais tarde com a ira _d'Ele._ Então, não suportando mais, ele deu as costas, abriu a porta da sala num estrondo e lançou-se para fora _dela_ em passos largos.

Ele dobrou o corredor ainda perturbado com as palavras do professor.

_Ele quer me ajudar, ele diz. Mas deste modo ele vai mesmo é me ferrar, ferrar minha mãe e minha família inteira._ Ele raciocinava furiosamente. _E talvez o que ele queira mesmo é tomar o meu lugar e ficar com toda glória para ele enquanto os Malfoy são enxotados, totalmente fracassados e..._

Ele parou por alguns instantes. Havia escutado algum barulho. Parecia que alguém o estava seguindo.

"Quem está aí?" ele balbuciou olhando para os lados. Não havia ninguém ali. Só se... "_Potter..."_

Quando menos esperava ele foi encoberto por uma espécie de capa num piscar de olhos. Quando voltou a abri-los deparou-se com Harry bem próximo de si o olhando profundamente nos olhos.

"Mas o que...?" o Slytherin começou, mas logo foi cortado pelo outro.

"O que você e Snape estavam falando, afinal?" os olhos verdes do garoto brilharam por trás dos óculos.

"Deu para escutar atrás das portas agora, Potter?" Draco replicou em tom sarcástico, desenhando um sorriso nos lábios. "Não sabia que esse tipo de conduta se integrava no seu perfil santinho."

Harry piscou sério. Malfoy continuou sorrindo.

"Eu ouvi você dizendo que tem uma tarefa a ser cumprida..." o Gryffindor voltou a falar, desta vez num to mais baixo.

"É?! O que mais você ouviu, Potter?" o garotou voltou-se tentando esconder sua preocupação. "Só sei que isso não é da sua conta. Imbecil. Agora me deixe ir."

Draco tentou descobrir-se, mas o outro se adiantou e o agarrou pelo pulso com força.

"Também o ouvi dizendo que você não teve nada a ver com o incidente com a Kate Bell."

"Não! Não tive. Agora, se me der licença..." Mas antes que pudesse fazer mais algum movimento, Harry o puxou com firmeza e o beijou.

Por uns instantes o Slytherin ficou ali parado apenas o encarando nos olhos com uma expressão meio desconfiada, meio surpreendida.

"Ora, venha logo." Enfim Draco os descobriu e puxou Harry pela mão o guiando por entre os corredores até a Sala Precisa no sétimo andar. O armário que se danasse. Aquilo não podia esperar. Seria a despedida. O primeiro e último presente de Natal que daria a Harry Potter: o seu lado sincero.

Quando a porta surgiu e Draco girou a maçaneta para encontrar o velho e conhecido quarto, Harry adiantou-se o agarrando pelo pescoço e o beijando tão desesperadamente que parecia que ia morrer.

A porta se fechou e os dois rasgaram as roupas com suas mãos trêmulas de ansiedade, ávidas pelo contato que haviam negado um ao outro durante todo aquele tempo. Mas o que importava é que estavam ali agora. Juntos.

Draco afundou a mão de dedos longos e alvos na nuca do amante o puxando para si num beijo perturbador. Harry acariciou as laterais do companheiro, o arranhando de vez em quando, causando assim alguns arrepios prazerosos.

Os óculos redondos do garoto de olhos verdes foram retirados suavemente por uma das mãos de pele alva do outro garoto, que apenas os colocou em cima do aparador que se encontrava ali perto. Agora os dois encontravam-se completamente nus e a alguns poucos passos um do outro se admirando.

Harry precipitou-se e abraçou o corpo à sua frente. Draco deslizou as mãos pelas costas do rapaz, subindo e descendo, enquanto beijava-lhe o pescoço sedutoramente, deixando que o outro soltasse alguns gemidos de prazer.

E as bocas se encontraram novamente no mesmo tom embriagante e efervescente, tocando-se cheias de sede, mordendo-se levemente e travando batalhas com as línguas que tentavam explorar cada cantinho desconhecido. A cada beijo um choque, um tremor, uma embriaguês que chegava até as pernas, já que os dois passeavam pelo quarto e esbarravam-se em cada móvel do lugar, derrubando várias coisas.

Num segundo, Draco agarrou Harry pelo braço e o girou rapidamente o colocando contra a parede fria de pedra. O olhou nos olhos. Como eram profundos... E ele teve vontade de sorrir, pois se lembrava perfeitamente do efeito que aquele par de esmeraldas causava sobre ele. Era quase um martírio saber e, principalmente, admitir aquilo.

Uma das mãos desceu pelo abdômen de Potter o fazendo ofegar e estremecer a casa milímetro escorregado. Draco o tocou com delicadeza e aos poucos foi aumentando o ritmo o estimulando cada vez mais. Harry fechou os olhos e deixou que o queixo pendesse numa espécie de gemido mudo. Malfoy realmente gostou do que viu. O Gryffindor tão desprotegido bem ali diante dele, tão entregue tão real...

Harry envolveu o pescoço do garoto a sua frente e arranhou-lhe as costas para logo em seguida ser jogado de uma vez na cama, recebendo o peso do corpo do amante sobre si. Tornou a abrir os olhos. Tocou os cabelos loiros como o trigo afastando-os dos olhos. Como Draco Malfoy era impecavelmente _lindo_.

Naquele instante um sorriso formou-se nos lábios finos de Draco Malfoy. Não foi um sorriso de escárnio, de desdém ou de sarcasmo. Foi um sorriso terno, brando. O único que Harry Potter havia visto na vida dele. E ele não sabia por que, mas sentia que seria o último. E então para completar aquele momento único, o Slytherin beijou os lábios de Harry delicadamente, para depois repetir mais algumas vezes enquanto o penetrava.

Algum tempo depois quando os dois estavam jogados na cama de bruços e totalmente esgotados, eles voltaram a se olhar. Harry até tentou reencontrar aquele olhar e aquele sorriso nas expressões enigmáticas de Malfoy, mas tudo que conseguiu decifrar foi aquele velho e conhecido brilho frio no fundo dos seus olhos acinzentados.

"Malfoy..." murmurou o Gryffindor e sentiu o companheiro se mexer incômodo. "Isso foi um 'Adeus'?"

Draco piscou e aquiesceu. Harry se aproximou tocando os narizes, carinhosamente.

"Então, vai ser definitivo?" continuou.

"Até quando for possível, sim. Mas não sou otimista, Potter. Então prefiro não pensar sobre isso." Quando falou, Malfoy usou um tom amigável e depois transpassou um braço pela cintura do outro que sorriu.

"Feliz Natal, Draco."

"Feliz Natal... Harry."

**Fim do capítulo.**

**Notaaaaa: **E aí, povo? Que tal? Espero que eu tenha correspondido às expectativas de vocês! Tinha que ter esse **Slash**zinho bááásico, né?! Afinal, ninguém é de ferro. Ai, ai! O Draqueeenho é um amor, mesmo, não?! Enfim, beijos e queijos! Espero ansiosamente por mais reviews!!!


	6. Holly Jolly Christmas or Else

**Notinha para meus **_**tchucos**_** leitores: **Eis aqui o sexto capítulo. As coisas andam pegando fogo aqui no meu computador. Sério. E aqui eu deixo um _muito obrigada_ para todos aqueles que: estão acompanhando minha fic; todos aqueles que adicionaram esta humilde fic nos favoritos; e àqueles que tiveram a coragem de me adicionar entre os autores favoritos! Muito, muuuuiito obrigada mesmo. Agora um pequeno pedido: Por favor, me deixem reviews! São seus comentários e palpites que me animam para continuar escrevendo. Por isso aqui eu deixo um pequeno recadinho para **tsuzuki yami **por me fazer muito feliz! – Valeu, coisa tchucaaa! – E respondendo suas perguntas: 1) Eles não vão se separar _exatamente_... Eles nunca tiveram nada certo mesmo. 2) Eu ainda não decidi se eles terminarão juntos no final. Mas prometo que vai ser algo bom, pelo menos. (Até então eu acho que sim... Quem sabe meu humor muda até lá. Hahaha). Agradeço também a **mademoiselle-Le'croix**, **mayara malfoy dracomaniaca**(a propósito, adorei seu nome! XD), e a **Ree**. Valeu pelas reviews! =3~

**Capítulo Seis**

_Holly Jolly Christmas or Else_

Os alunos encaminhavam-se lenta e animadamente para o Expresso de Hogwarts rumo a suas casas no feriado de Natal e Ano Novo. Parecia que a escola ficaria praticamente abandonada durante este período porque parecia que todos os pais queriam seus filhos por perto, sob seus olhos para terem a certeza de que estava tudo bem com ele, que não lhes faltavam nenhum pedaço.

Draco Malfoy viu quando Harry Potter conversava com o _Weasel_ e a Sangue-Ruim enquanto alinhava-se na fila que se estendia até as carruagens que levariam ao trem. Ele deveria estar a alguns metros a frente do menino, lançando-lhe olhares rápidos sobre o ombro. Cruzaram os olhares algumas vezes, virando a cabeça furtivamente para que as pessoas mais próximas não percebessem o jeito confidente de ambos os garotos.

Fazia muito pouco desde a última vez que estiveram juntos como amantes. As peles ainda estavam extremamente sensíveis a qualquer toque mais longo e facilmente se arrepiavam com a breve passagem de um pelo outro nos corredores do castelo num misto de prazer e culpa. Muita culpa.

Como podiam _literalmente_ dormir com o inimigo? E como puderam confiar tanto um no outro em tão pouco tempo, como num passe de mágica? Que sentido tinha tudo aquilo afinal, hein? Ironias do destino. Doce e cruel ironia.

O garoto de cabelos dourados e pálidos voltou-se para frente. Decidira- se que não fitaria mais aqueles pares de esmeraldas. Nunca mais. Queria evitar definitivamente qualquer outro contato. O que acontecera entre eles era agora, mais do que nunca, _passado_. Ponto final.

Draco fechou os olhos e lembrou-se da sensação e dos arrepios daquela noite. De toda a sinceridade de cada gesto, de cada palavra. Ou melhor... De quase toda palavra... Ele recordara de quando mentira para Harry dizendo que _não_ havia sido ele que enviara o colar que caíra nas mãos de Kate Bell enquanto na realidade havia, apesar de não ter sido aquela a intenção real dele. Mas tinha sido um plano estúpido, tinha que admitir. Tão estúpido que havia saído pela culatra. Malfoy ergueu as sobrancelhas e tocou a testa com movimento circulares com os dedos.

Ele tivera outro plano de emergência. Este sim era mais bem elaborado, tinha lá suas chances de dar errado, mas era mais seguro que o outro.

Ele ouvira Slughorn outro dia comentar com alguém que planejava mandar uma garrafa de hidromel para o diretor Dumbledore. Então o garoto agira. Mandara uma mensagem para Madame Rosmeta, que estava sob uma Maldição Imperius fortíssima que ele havia lhe lançado, a informando sobre o presente de Slughorn e o que tinha que fazer: envenená-la. Simples.

Draco sorriu satisfeito consigo mesmo. O máximo que aconteceria era o velho-babão tomar um antídoto em tempo de se salvar. Mas ninguém nunca suspeitaria dele e seria também de fácil penetração. Quem, nesta vida, duvidaria de um presente encomendado no Três Vassouras? Nem Filch.

O apito soou e o Expresso De Hogwarts apinhado de estudantes deu a partida. Os corredores foram preenchidos com os murmúrios, conversas e gargalhadas de seus passageiros enquanto Malfoy e alguns colegas de casa sentavam-se quietos em sua cabine. Draco estavam ao lado de Zabini num assento enquanto Nott**¹** e Pansy, que estava ali após muito insistir, sentavam-se em frente a eles. Todos quatro carregavam um ar entediado e sério e encaravam-se categoricamente. Zabini foi o primeiro a falar.

"Ouvi dizer, Nott, que Slughorn não perguntou mais por você ou seu pai." O alto e negro garoto de dezesseis anos mirou o colega de cabelos ralos e castanhos a sua frente.

"Não ligo para isso. Meu pai está em Azkaban, o que você queria, afinal?" replicou o intitulado Theodore Nott num tom inabalável.

Um brilho nóxio percorreu os olhos de Draco que se voltou para ele num tom ríspido ainda que vagaroso.

"O que pretende fazer sobre isso, Nott? Esperava alguma atitude de você. Pensei que também não gostasse de Dumbledore e de seu jeito de tratar os sangues-ruins."

"E não gosto." Confirmou o garoto de cabelos castanhos. "Nem do Potter. Mas nem por isso pretendo me vingar. Não acho que esta seja a maneira correta, Malfoy. Além disso não tenho nada a perder. Meu pai está preso e minha mãe, como vocês sabem, morreu há mais de dez anos. Sequer lembro dela."

"Seu pai está preso por causa de Dumbledore!" replicou o outro se exaltando um pouco. "Assim como o meu!"

"Não, Malfoy. Meu pai está preso por culpa exclusiva dele. Não deveria ter se envolvido nisto desde o início." Nott suspirou profundamente e se levantou da cabine. "Se me dão licença..."

E bateu a porta.

xOxXxOx

A Mansão dos Malfoy parecia vazia e triste. Narcissa Malfoy não havia decorado a sala para o Natal como sempre costumara fazer, nem ostentava mais a confiança que exalava, agora ela parecia abatida e preocupada com tantos acontecimentos, principalmente agora com seu marido detido em Azkaban e mais recentemente o envolvimento do seu primogênito.

Draco estava sentado na sala de jantar bem em frente a sua mãe enquanto comia a ceia de Natal enquanto olhava para a péssima aparência dela com uma certa preocupação.

"Mãe." Ele a chamou num tom grave e educado.

Narcissa levantou o olhar e contemplou o filho.

"Mãe, amanhã passarei na Travessa do Tranco. Preciso ter uma conversa com Borgin." Ele continuou quando percebeu ter a permissão para.

A mulher continuou a fitá-lo sem nada dizer. O garoto suspirou, exausto.

"Isso não vai durar muito, mãe. Eu prometo."

O talheres voltaram a descansar no prato fazendo um leve barulho e Narcissa voltou a observar Draco, desta vez com um olhar fuzilador.

"Está soando como seu pai, Draco. Agora me diga quanto isto vai durar, já que está envolvido com esta insanidade até o pescoço? Isso vai durar pra sempre. Vai te perseguir por onde você for, porque as pessoas podem não ligar para o que você fez, ou até mesmo não lembrar, mas você vai. Você sempre irá lembrar do que aconteceu. Sabe por que? Porque não faz parte do seu perfil!"

O silêncio perturbador caiu sobre mãe e filho enquanto se encaravam, refletindo.

"Draco," ela voltou a falar. "Desista disso em quanto ainda há tempo, enquanto ainda não foi corrompido. Você não precisa fazê-lo, deixe que Snape..."

Narcissa Malfoy mal teve tempo de completar a frase porque seu filho já estava de pé e a olhava com fúria apesar dos olhos marejarem.

"Eu estou fazendo isso para nos proteger, mãe. Proteger a meu pai, a mim e à senhora, principalmente! Eu não tive escolha. Não tive!"

"Você está falando como seu pai novamente." Ela murmurou, baixando mais e mais a voz. "Mas não pense que eu esqueci como seus olhos brilharam de excitação ao receber a tarefa. Como ele!"

Draco paralisou. Sim, ela estava certa. Ele realmente se animara com o desafio no início. Mas apenas no início. Muita coisa mudara até ali e ele passara a sentir o perigo em que se encontrava.

"Eu... Eu não..." ele gaguejou.

"Venha aqui." Narcissa suspendeu os braços na direção do filho. "Eu sei, Draco. Eu sei."

Ali, entre os braços de sua mãe, Draco se sentiu um pouco mais aliviado. Deveria ser por causa de seu perfume ou por causa de seu calor de mãe. Ele não sabia ao certo. Sua mente estava cansada de tanto ter trabalhado durante seu período na escola. Certamente iria adiar o encontro com Borgin no outro dia, por agora ficaria ali com sua mãe, aproveitando o pouco tempo de paz que lhes restavam. Não que fosse uma paz plena, mas uma paz idealizada. Pensou em Harry por um segundo e recebeu uma pontada em sua barriga. Adormeceu ali mesmo imaginando o Natal que o outro estaria passando no momento na casa da família dos Sangue-Puros fracassados.

O que restava dele agora? O que era _somente_ dele? Ninguém poderia lhe dizer.

**P.s.¹:** Eu incluí Nott neste capítulo por alguns pequenos motivos. Primeiro: Eu não queria que Crabbe e Goyle estivessem presentes na cena, já que eles andavam tão insatisfeitos com o comportamento de Malfoy. Segundo: Malfoy precisava de alguém de mesmo status e inteligência que ele para lhe dizer algumas verdades e eu não achei que Blaize Zabini discordasse muito dele. Terceiro e mais interessante: um dia desses, eu estava fuçando o site oficial de J.K. Rowling e descobri que ela havia cortado uma cena entre Nott e Draco que apareceria ou no Segundo ou no Quarto livro. E a descrição que ela fazia de Nott era a seguinte: "Theodore é um inteligente e solitário garoto que não sentia a necessidade de se juntar a gangues, incluindo a de Malfoy." Também há outra nota da autora dizendo por que achava a cena tão interessante e um dos motivos era que Malfoy raramente era visto conversando com uma pessoa considerada 'igual' e Draco era forçado a ver Nott como um por que o garoto também era um Sangue-Puro e um pouco mais esperto. Talvez não tenha sido esta a idéia de Rowling que talvez quisesse mostrá-lo como um garoto independente e não-influenciável, mas eu quis colocá-lo deste jeito aqui, mais afinado com as idéias de Slughorn que apesar de Sonserino é uma boa pessoa, já que J.K. não nos apresenta muitos Sonserinos de bom senso ou de bom coração. Nott aqui tinha bom senso, já que não gostava de trouxas nem nada. Enfim. Vou parar de escrever senão eu fico aqui me explicando até amanhã de manhã.

Beijos e queijos, fui!

_Eu mesma fiz a tradução, então se quiserem conferir por si mesmos é só entrar no seu site oficial e espiar o "Extra Stuff" que é a escova de cabelo encontrava em cima da mesa (pra quem nunca entrou no site.)_


	7. Ódio e Olhos

**Capítulo Sete**

_Ódio e Olhos_

A neve alva e macia encobria os redores da propriedade dos Malfoy. Os pavões encontravam em suas casinhas logo atrás da mansão, no vasto quintal, e dormiam tranquilamente uns bem próximos aos outros para se aquecerem do frio inverno.

Alguns dias haviam se passado desde o Natal e Draco preparava-se para uma visita rápida à Travessa do Tranco. Precisava trocar algumas palavrinhas com Borgin antes de regressar à Hogwarts, urgentemente.

O garoto arrumava-se em seu quarto no terceiro andar da mansão. Era um belo cômodo, por sinal, em estilo antigo. Era totalmente entalhado em Ipê; desde o colossal guarda-roupa à sua cama que erguia a cabeceira até o teto em formato de espiral. As janelas, assim como a cama, eram encobertas por cortinas beges com detalhes em verde musgo enquanto as paredes, que também eram feitas da madeira negra, haviam sido cuidadosamente esculpidas em forma de floreios e cobras – exatamente como o quarto de um Slytherin deveria ser.

Ele fitava-se em um espelho de corpo-inteiro que se localizava bem em frente a sua cama e suas bordas eram feitas de prata maciça e lisa.

Draco abotoou as vestes longas e azuis, transpassou seu cachecol preto pelo pescoço e colocou sobre a cabeça um gorro de mesma cor que contrastou com seus cabelos claros, quase brancos.

Ele checou as horas num relógio de algarismos romanos que se encontrava logo acima da lareira que estalava acesa, interferindo do perturbador silêncio dentro do quarto do jovem bruxo. Malfoy não poderia se demorar muito. Tinha tido uma chance de sair dali já que sua mãe estava muito ocupada fazendo sala para sua tia Bellatrix e o marido. Não que a mulher estivesse preocupada em tratá-los bem, nada disso. Ela queria apenas filtrá-los para descobrir qual a real intenção do Lorde das Trevas de simplesmente escolher o filho para a tal missão. E também para persuadi-los a proteger seu primogênito, porém estava claro que nada disso iria funcionar, já que Bellatrix Lestrange era completamente cega quando o assunto era Lorde Voldemort. Ela o amava mais do que tudo e seria capaz de qualquer coisa para satisfazê-lo.

Draco pôde escutar uma pequena parte da conversa quando desceu a escada silenciosamente e vagarosamente para não ser descoberto.

"É uma grande honra, Narcissa." Ele ouviu a voz irritante da tia. "E uma grande generosidade d'Ele, após tudo que Lucius fez."

Houve um clima de tensão no ar e uma grande pausa.

"_Generosidade_, Bella?" a voz de Narcissa se contorceu em ironia e desespero. Mas antes que ela pudesse continuar, Draco escapou para a cozinha, escolheu uma vassoura, e de lá, saiu pela porta dos fundos, rumo à Travessa.

O caminho foi breve até a loja Borgin & Burkes. Draco aterrissou levemente, seus pés batendo sobre o chão escorregadio de neve achatada. Encostou a vassoura uma parede ao canto da loja quando entrou. O pequeno sino pregado à porta soou e logo, logo Borgin apareceu por detrás do balcão com seus trajes imundos e velhos.

"Ah! Mestre Malfoy." O velho fez uma reverência, ainda que a contragosto, ao reconhecer o único herdeiro dos Malfoy. "Como posso ajudá-lo?"

O tom que ele usava era de profundo desinteresse, o que o menino pôde notar.

"Algum problema, Borgin?" Draco sibilou, ameaçador. "Não parece estar muito feliz em me ver."

O velho torceu o nariz e inspirou fundo, apoiando-se no balcão ainda indeciso do que iria falar. Por fim abriu a boca.

"O colar que o _senhor_ comprou aqui me deu uma grande dor de cabeça, se quer saber."

Os passos abafados pelo assoalho velho e mofado da loja, pareceram perigosos quando Draco se aproximou do balcão. As pontas dos longos, finos e alvos dedos do garoto tocaram a madeira podre enquanto ele os batia em seqüência ritmada.

"Deixe-me explicar, velho." O garoto fuzilou com seus olhos acinzentados e gélidos os do homem a sua frente. "Não me interessa como minhas atitudes atuais afetam ou deixam de afetar você. Aqui você me escuta e fala só quando tiver permissão."

Borgin dilatou as narinas indicando que estava completamente insatisfeito, no entanto apenas inclinou a cabeça para frente em sinal de entendimento. Draco retomou sua fala.

"Não estou conseguindo consertar o armário. Tem alguma coisa a mais que você possa fazer para me ajudar?"

O velho coçou o queixo com as unhas imundas por uns instantes e voltou a falar com Malfoy num tom mais brando, escondendo sua má vontade. O menino escutou com atenção balançando a cabeça afirmativamente a cada frase.

Alguns instantes depois, ele enfiou a mão no bolso, tirou dali três galeões e estendeu-o para Borgin que instantaneamente estampou um sorriso no rosto, e estendeu as mãos para aparar o dinheiro que Draco deixou cair.

Então, o garoto deu as costas de uma vez, deixando suas vestes esvoaçarem e encaminhou-se para a saída, apanhando a sua vassoura.

xOxXxOx

O retorno à escola foi, surpreendentemente, normal para Draco. Ele não ouviu falar de nenhuma garrafa de hidromel envenenada e quando perguntou se algum incidente acontecera enquanto estava fora, as pessoas apenas balançaram os ombros e murmuraram alguns 'nãos'. Então o garoto apenas concluiu que o diretor ou jogara fora a garrafa, ou se salvara a tempo e estava abafando o acontecimento dos estudantes. Até pensou em procurar Snape e lhe perguntar se tinha escutado falar de algo, contudo preferiu continuar sem saber que fim levara a garrafa ou então o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas o encheria com perguntas mais uma vez. Não seria nada bom, afinal.

Os dias passaram rapidamente e quando Draco enfim se deu conta, já estavam no final de fevereiro, sem qualquer progresso no conserto do guarda-roupa e mais uma novidade: Harry Potter voltara a persegui-lo e investigá-lo. Não que ele não esperasse que Potter esquecesse o que tinha acontecido entre eles no passado, mas isso não era um _pouquinho _demais? Draco estava, por acaso, fuçando o que o Testa-Rachada mais metido a sabe-tudo do mundo, fazia ou deixava de fazer?

Ele até pensou que aquela era uma tentativa frustrada do Gryffindor chamar a atenção dele pelos corredores, o que fazia sentido, já que ele fora visto conversando ao lado de Asteria Greengrass**¹** no Grande Salão na hora das refeições. Mas à medida que os dias foram passando, Malfoy percebeu que definitivamente o Quatro-Olhos havia voltado a sua antiga obsessão por ele.

Enfim, primeiro de março chegou e quando tudo indicava que era mais um entediante dia na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts uma notícia chegou aos ouvidos do garoto. _Weasel_, o cão de guarda do Santo Potter, quase havia morrido naquele dia, mas foi salvo por Harry antes. Causa: veneno; motivo: havia tomado um pouco de _hidromel_ oferecido por Slughorn.

Draco ficou furioso. Quer dizer que o velho guloso, barrigudo e incompetente resolvera ficar com a garrafa para si?

"Merda." Ele murmurou após esmurrar a parede de seu dormitório.

O plano falhara outra vez. Quase outra pessoa havia _morrido_.

Os dias que seguiram tornaram o garoto Malfoy um pouco mais inseguro outra vez. Estava mais pálido e mais exausto do que nunca num misto de orgulho, medo e culpa. Continuou, porém, a freqüentar a Sala Precisa escoltado por Crabbe e Goyle que permaneceram se transformando em garotas, obrigados por Draco que havia começado a nutrir uma pequena mania de perseguição, como se alguém o estivesse espiando o tempo todo e por isso passara a adotar medidas mais rígidas para se proteger.

Mas nada havia preparado Draco Malfoy para o que viria. Nem seus horários altamente planejados.

Uma noite, quando ele havia decido não jantar após se ver desesperado a mais uma tentativa fracassada de consertar o velho armário de vassouras, mandou Crabbe e Goyle 'catarem coquinhos' numa maneira mais elegante de se dizer e rumou para o andar de baixo para o banheiro masculino onde a Murta-Que-Geme já o esperava. Ela havia se mudado de seu "habitat natural" no banheiro interditado das meninas e agora fazia questão de esperar por Malfoy como uma noiva bem comportada.

Mal entrara no banheiro e fora acometido por um colapso de choro. As lágrimas de angustia, medo e culpa, despencavam pesadamente de seus olhos enquanto ele tentava contê-las, sem sucesso. Era tão ridículo estar exposto daquela forma! Logo ele, um Malfoy, vendo-se tão desarmado e desesperado daquela maneira... Apoiou-se na pia, deixando a cabeça pender.

"O que aconteceu?" a Murta assustou-se.

"Nada." Ele murmurou com a voz embaçada pelo choro. "Me deixe em paz."

"Não. Não... Me conte qual é o problema... Posso ajudar você..."

"Ninguém pode me ajudar!" Draco tremia. "Não posso fazer isso... não posso... não vai dar certo... e seu não fizer logo... ele diz que vai me matar..."

Ele cerrou os punhos. O sentimento apoderara-se dele, seu peito ruía em desespero e ele achou que suas pernas não o agüentariam por mais tempo. Ele engoliu seco e ergueu a cabeça para mirar-se no espelho. E para sua surpresa ele encontrou os olhos verde-garrafa de Potter arregalados, o espiando pela porta entreaberta do banheiro.

Draco não soube o que o fez fazer aquilo, mas ele apenas sacou a varinha e a ergueu na direção de Harry, mentalizando um feitiço que não o atingiu por pouco. O Gryffindor revidou a azaração, mas ele conseguiu bloquear a tempo. Malfoy apontou a varinha mais uma vez e ouviu a Murta-Que-Geme gritar em protesto, pedindo para que os dois parassem com aquela insanidade.

Não queria de jeito nenhum que Potter o visse naquele estado. Lançou mais um feitiço que errou novamente o alvo e fez uma lata de lixo explodir. A Murta gritava, Potter continuava lançando feitiços e uma raiva misturada com humilhação explodiu no peito do Slytherin e ele abriu a boca para falar com todo seu ódio uma Maldição Imperdoável.

"Cruci..."

Harry berrou desesperado, antes que Draco terminasse de pronunciar o feitiço e quando este percebeu, sentiu seu rosto rasgar e olhou para baixo a tempo de ver em seu peito um enorme corte se abrir. Seu sangue jorrou e ele cambaleou trêmulo largando a varinha e caindo no chão. Draco tocava o peito como se quisesse conter o sangue que vazava de seu corpo.

"Não..." ele ouviu Harry dizer. Mas não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo. Sua visão borrou, seus sentidos começaram a falhar. Achou que fosse morrer. Deitou-se no chão, sequer tinha forças para se manter sentado. Sentiu as costas molhadas. Era água ou sangue? _Seu _sangue?

Sentiu Harry ajoelhar-se ao seu lado, mas não teve certeza. Pensou até ter sentido uma mão segurar-lhe pelo pescoço e trazê-lo para cima. Tentou abrir os olhos e ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Não... eu não..." ele ouviu a mesma voz.

Tentou pronunciar algo, mas ele apenas tremeu. A sua vida estava se esvaindo rapidamente. Mas até que morrer era uma sensação agradável, desde que estivesse ali...

_Seu corpo estava leve. Draco flutuava como uma pluma. Não sabia onde estava, afinal, mas pouco importava. Estava se sentindo bem e aliviado ali, não ia se importar de ficar daquele jeito para sempre..._

_Draco sentiu algo se materializar sob si... O que era aquilo? Sentiu seu corpo pesar. Sentiu dor..._

O garoto abriu os olhos assustado. Deparou-se com o teto de pedra do castelo. Só poderia estar na enfermaria. Tentou olhar para os lados mas até mexer o pescoço doía. Um de seus olhos estava tapado e percebeu que metade de seu rosto e seu tórax e abdômen estavam enfaixados com bandagens brancas. Tentou se lembrar do que acontecera, mas um terrível cansaço o abateu e ele voltou a fechar os olhos.

**P.s.1: **That's it, people! Fim deste capítulo. Triste, não?! Enfim... Este P.S. é só para lhes dizer de onde eu tirei Asteria Greengrass. Estava eu a fuçar o site oficial da nossa querida J.K. Rowling e eu achei lá uma "árvore genealógica" dos personagens de HP escrita à mão pela própria. E lá estava nosso querido Draco ligado a esta tal de Asteria Greengrass que estavam ambos ligados a Scorpius Hyperion, o tchuco do filhinho do Draqueeeenho. Posso até estar com uma memória ruim, mas eu acho que JK não citou o nome da esposa de Draco, só de seu filhinho lindeeeenho! E eu estava crente que ele estaria casado com Pansy. Ainda bem que não! Amém!

Então é isso!

Beijos e Queijos e Doces de Goiaba!


	8. Reflexos e Reflexões

**Capítulo Oito**

_Reflexos e Reflexões_

Draco não fazia idéia há quanto tempo estava internado na enfermaria do colégio. Ele teve a impressão de ter dormido por vários dias ininterruptos, sendo apenas perturbado por Madame Pomfrey quando esta o obrigava a ingerir centenas de poções com cheiro e aparência estranhos e gosto piores ainda.

Ele sabia que já estava se recuperando, pois a curandeira já havia retirado as bandagens de seu rosto e parecia muito satisfeita com a aparência do menino quando lhe tocava o queixo o erguendo levemente na direção de seu rosto enrugado para examiná-lo a favor da luz.

-Ah, Sr. Malfoy! – ela lhe disse um pouco empolgada, ainda que friamente. – Você é um rapaz muito forte mesmo.

Um sorrisinho forçado desenhou-se na boca dele quando ela discretamente, quase que imperceptivelmente, lhe deu um sorriso.

-Posso me ver no espelho? – ele também já não fazia idéia de quanto tempo não se contemplava, e o que era pior, não parecia que a mulher quisesse muito que isso acontecesse.

E sua suspeita se confirmou quando Madame Pomfrey o soltou e levantou-se de sua mesa bem ao lado da única cama ocupada naquele lugar.

-Senhor Malfoy, nós estamos nos preocupando primeiramente com sua saúde. Terá muito tempo para se olhar no espelho depois que sair daqui.

Ela deu as costas e marchou até a sua sala sem deixar espaço para que ele protestasse.

A mão esquerda de Draco elevou-se cautelosamente até a sua face. Ele estava com medo. O que será que havia acontecido com ele para que a enfermeira se negasse a lhe dar um espelho?

Apalpou a bochecha suavemente. Parecia que tudo estava bem até ali. Deslizou um pouco mais para cima e sentiu uma fina elevação próxima ao olho. Ele congelou. Deveria ser uma cicatriz, só podia ser uma cicatriz. E deveria estar medonha.

Ele cerrou os olhos tentando evitar a imagem de si mesmo que lhe vinha na cabeça; uma cicatriz gigantesca lhe cobrindo o olho esquerdo e ele se vendo obrigado a usar tampão para o resto da vida graças à – nada mais, nada menos que – Potter.

Ele virou-se na cama depositando todo o peso de seu corpo no lado direito da cama. Suas sobrancelhas se uniram para cima, indicando uma tristeza profunda em seu peito.

"Potter tentou me matar?" abriu os olhos lentamente.

Já estava escurecendo lá fora, era o que parecia. Ficou ali naquela posição pensando em tudo que acontecera e por fim adormeceu.

xXxOxXx

Aquela posição estava muito desconfortável. Malfoy podia sentir seu braço direito formigar sob seu peso, mas estava com muito sono e relutava em abrir os olhos.

Precisa trocar de posição urgentemente, senão não iria sentir mais o seu braço. Abriu os olhos lentamente, esperando ver o ar sombrio da enfermaria à noite. Contudo ao invés disso deparou-se com dois grandes pares de olhos verdes esbugalhados na sua frente.

Ele deu um pinote na cama, apoiou-se com os dois braços e sentou-se tão rapidamente que acabou enfiando o cotovelo na cabeceira dura de madeira.

-Ai... – ele resmungou e voltou a olhar para a cabeça flutuante ao seu lado. – Pelo amor de Merlin, Potter! Quer me matar de susto? Já não basta ter quase me matado naquele banheiro?

O tom de Draco era frio, seco, cortante e ríspido.

Harry sentou-se ao seu lado, tirando a capa de invisibilidade e abrindo um pequeno espaço na cama. Fitou o garoto com os olhos levemente marejados.

-Malfoy, eu não queria... – ele começou a falar mais o olhar de desprezo de Malfoy o impediu.

Ficaram em silêncio durante muito tempo, encarando-se apenas. Draco estava decido a nunca mais perdoar Harry enquanto fosse vivo, mas o par de esmeraldas brilhava tão intensamente por detrás das lágrimas contidas do Gryffindor que ele até se sentiu um pouco culpado. Por isso resolveu desviar o olhar para uma das imensas janelas do lugar e ficou ali a contemplando como se admirasse as estrelas. Mas não estava. Sua atenção estava toda focalizada no corpo quente ao seu lado.

-Draco... – Harry voltou a falar num timbre grave e trêmulo. – Eu não queria que aquilo acontecesse.

-Não me faça rir, Potter. – ainda sem virar o rosto, o Slytherin impôs toda a sua amargura na frase. – Você usou um feitiço das trevas contra mim. _Sectumsempra! _Hah! Nem suspeitava que você soubesse um feitiço assim.

A mão direita de Draco ainda formigava quando Harry a tocou com cautela. Desta vez o garotou fitou o outro, cortante.

-Eu não sabia qual era o efeito que a azaração tinha. – a voz dele estava quase sumindo. – Eu li em algum lugar, ou ouvi, não sei... Mas não sabia que ela faria isso em você, caso contrário...

O Gryffindor estava suplicando por perdão. Ele cobriu a boca com a mão livre evitando que um soluço escapasse dali. Os olhos verdes estavam vidrados nos do outro e lutavam incansavelmente contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

-Isto é impossível, Potter... – continuou o garoto de olhos acinzentados, desta vez usava um tom mais brando, ainda assim indiferente. – Não é um feitiço comum que se lê em qualquer lugar. Como eu disse é das _Artes das Trevas_. É maligno. Eu tive sorte por ter escapado.

-Você tem que acreditar em mim! – um fino filete de água escorreu do canto de um dos olhos de Harry quando este destapou a boca.

-É um pouco difícil. – Malfoy baixou a visão. Não queria enxergar o outro daquela maneira. Não ia deixar-se levar por algumas lágrimazinhas de nada.

A sua mão foi solta.

-Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas com ninguém. Ninguém. Muito menos com você, Draco. – ele se aproximou de seu rosto pouco a pouco. – Pansy Parkinso está espalhando horrores sobre mim. As pessoas estão me olhando feio por aí, mas eu não me importo com elas. Posso agüentar. Mas você _tem_ que acreditar.

Mais uma vez o silêncio abateu-se sobre os dois. Draco ainda não olhava nos olhos verdes e exaltados do Gryffindor e este, por sua vez, o fuzilava esperançoso.

O fundo do coração do Slytherin lhe dizia que, realmente, o Santo Potter não tinha coragem nem de matar uma mosca, quanto mais tentar matá-lo daquela forma medonha. Era ridículo. Ele deve ter escutado alguém falar no _Sectumsempra_ e o usou às cegas.

-Pansy veio me visitar um dia desses... – Draco murmurou um pouco indeciso. Harry parou para escutá-lo. – Eu fingi que estava dormindo enquanto ela conversava comigo. A sorte foi que Madame Pomfrey veio expulsá-la.

Harry Potter piscou. Malfoy olhou para ele e deu um sorrisinho amarelo, mostrando-se encabulado. O outro riu timidamente enxugando a face úmida.

As mãos calejadas do apanhador de Gryffindor tocaram a pele lisa e macia de Draco. Ele se aproximou um pouco mais e beijou-lhe a boca fina e rosada com ternura e cuidado.

-Potter... – ele chamou baixinho assim que se separaram. – Como está meu rosto?

-Parece ok. – analisou o garoto um pouco confuso.

-Não tem nenhuma cicatriz, tem? – insistiu o Slytherin, preocupado.

-Não... – Harry apertou os olhos por trás dos óculos. – Não vejo nada...

-Ah! Graças a Merlin! – Draco suspirou aliviado girando os olhos para encarar o teto assim que desabou sobre o travesseiro.

Sentiu uma pontadinha de dor quando o fez, na região do tórax que ainda estava enfaixado. Colocou a mão ali e fez uma pequena careta. Potter o fitou preocupado, tocando-lhe o ombro.

-Eu estou bem. Acho que os curativos ainda não se curaram totalmente, afinal foram bem feios. Mas acho que vou sobreviver.

Harry sorriu, e o outro percebeu um pouco de culpa em seus olhos. Quando este voltou a aproximar-se de seu rosto novamente, Draco o impediu, virando a cara.

-Nós já passamos por isso. Nós não temos nada a ver um com o outro, Testa-Rachada. – ele brincou enquanto o empurrava de volta com a mão branca e fina espalmada no peito do Gryffindor. – Vamos continuar como deixamos. Você continua a me bisbilhotar por aí para descobrir o que ando fazendo e eu... Bom, eu continuo fazendo o que eu estava fazendo.

-E o que você anda fazendo? – arriscou.

-Acho que essa pergunta eu já lhe respondi há algumas semanas atrás quando você me perguntou para onde eu ia. Eu vou mesmo lhe dizer porque é da sua conta, Potter.

Harry torceu o nariz. Malfoy sorriu com desdém e chutou este da cama, literalmente.

-Vá embora. Antes que alguém chegue aqui e nos veja conversando amigavelmente após insucesso ao tentar me matar.

-Ou então vão achar que eu vim aqui terminar o serviço e dar cabo de você de uma vez.

Eles abafaram a risada tentando ao máximo não acordar Madame Pomfrey que acabara de soltar um ronco alto de seu quarto, o que contribuiu para que lágrimas de riso escorressem dos cantos dos olhos dos garotos.

-Ah, Potter... Que dia é hoje? – Draco perguntou antes que o outro sumisse por debaixo da capa.

-Quinta-feira.

-Ainda?

Harry olhou confuso para Malfoy – já devia fazer mais ou menos uma semana que ele estava enfurnado naquela enfermaria, completamente apagado acordando somente para tomar remédios horríveis preparados pela curandeira.

-Pensei que estava aqui há um mês! – o Slytherin alisou os cabelos lisos e alvos com as mãos enquanto pensava, sendo, imperceptivelmente admirado pelo outro que ainda estava ali em pé.

-Draco... – os olhos cinzentos voltaram-se para ele. – É verdade que você está saindo com Asteria Greengrass?

O Slytherin abriu um sorriso sarcástico.

-Não, _Potter_, não estou. Só a acho muito interessante e bonita. Mas não tenho mada com ela. – adiantou-se em dizer quando percebeu o olhar sem brilho que o outro lhe dava.

-Ah.

Então Harry girou os braços colocando a Capa sobre os ombros.

-Tchau.

-Tchau. – respondeu Draco para a cabeça flutuante que logo desapareceu.

Ter conversado com o Gryffindor e, principalmente, ter esclarecido as coisas, deu ao garoto Malfoy novas forças.

xXxOxXx

Dois dias depois Madame Pomfrey o acordou com um ar satisfeito, dando palmadinhas entusiasmadas no ombro do garoto.

-O senhor está revigorado, Sr. Malfoy! É um grande alívio. Parece que melhorou bastante dos últimos dias pra cá. – ela dizia enquanto desenfaixava seu tórax com um aceno de varinha. – O senhor parece bastante bem. Acho que logo, logo lhe darei alta!

E se foi carregando as faixas brancas.

Draco examinou seu peito. Havia uma cicatriz longa, porém fina lhe cortando o peito diagonalmente. Ele tocou o local um pouco insatisfeito. Não poderiam ter tirado a cicatriz por completo?

Sem aviso a porta da enfermaria se abriu e por ela passou uma garota de cabelos longuíssimos e loiros como o mel. Seus olhos verdes como os de Potter detinham um ar determinado e duro. Ela se aproximou em passos rápidos e sentou-se aos pés do garoto fitando-lhe o tronco descoberto.

Asteria Greengrass era, certamente, uma garota bonita. Era também decidida e difícil de se abater. Obstinada e teimosa, levemente arrogante como todo Sangue-Puro deveria ser, e altamente calculista.

-Tentei vir visitá-lo antes, mas Pansy Parkinson ficava de guarda vinte e quatro horas por dia! Merlin! – ela girou os olhos e tornou-os para contemplar o garoto nos olhos.

Ele sorria. Ela definitivamente o atraía.

-Ela não está aí? – ele indagou olhando por cima do ombro dela.

A Slytherin balançou a cabeça negativamente, agitando os cachos dourados.

-Está lá fora como todos.

-Como todos?! – Malfoy estava confuso. Por que diabos todos estariam lá fora?

-Final de Quadribol. – ela arrebatou rapidamente. – Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor. Estão todos assistindo.

Como havia esquecido? E por que Potter não havia dito nada?

-Harry Potter não está jogando. – sem querer a garota respondeu a sua pergunta. – Está em detenção com Snape.

-Ah. – Draco soou desinteressado.

-Quanto tempo mais você acha que ficará _aqui? _– ele pôde sentir todo o desprezo depositado na última palavra e riu.

-Não sei. Depende de Madame Pomfrey...

-Está se sentindo melhor? – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas ao interrompê-lo.

Draco aquiesceu.

-Então vamos.

Asteria se levantou, jogou a mochila que carregava nas costas sobre a cama, errando os pés do garoto por um triz, abriu-a e retirou de lá vestes limpas de Slytherin e as estendeu para Draco que a olhou confuso.

-Afanei isso da lavanderia. Os elfos ficaram furiosos... – ela riu lembrando-se da situação. – Vista-se. Eu vou exibir você ao meu lado hoje.

Ele saltou da cama como estava e ela continuou a admirá-lo em suas roupas de baixo sem se sentir embaraçada ou sequer enrubescer.

Tentando provocá-la, antes de colocar a blusa, chegou mais próximo dela a olhando nos olhos.

-O que acha da minha cicatriz?

-Nada mal. Agora, ande logo, Malfoy. Não tenho o dia todo.

Ele baixou a cabeça e roubou-lhe um beijo rápido. A garota sorriu de lado e ele terminou de se vestir.

Draco jurou que se algum dia fosse casar com alguém... se casaria com ela. Não que ele estivesse apaixonado por ela. Sequer gostava dela. Mas ela era uma excelente companhia, totalmente diferente de Pansy Parkinson que era sempre tão barulhenta. Asteria era inteligente, bonita e compartilhava do mesmo status que ele.

Quanto a Harry Potter? Bom, eles nunca iriam ficar juntos. Não nesta encarnação. Tudo dera errado para eles. Encontraram caminhos completamente diferentes e precisavam continuar seguindo por eles. Talvez se reencontrassem mais na frente, ou não. Só o destino poderia saber.

Os dois dispararam pela porta da enfermaria e dobraram o corredor, parando só um segundo para Draco se olhar num espelho e dá uma checada no espelho.

-Ufa... – ele suspirou aliviado mais uma vez. Nada como poder conferir por si mesmo.

Sorriu, piscou e seguiu no encalço de Asteria.


	9. A Invasão

**Pessoas, mil perdões pelo desaparecimento. E muito obrigada pelas reviews. Juro que meu sumiço inesperado tem a simples explicação do chamado **_**bloqueio criativo**_**. Não estava muito inspirada para continuar essa história. Passei um tempo sem escrever e acabei me envolvendo com outras coisas e me esquecendo da fic. Hoje, depois de uma overdose de PS2, me deu uma inesperada vontade de escrever este capítulo para postar aqui. Um viva para mim! Sei que vocês estão nesse momento pensando: ATÉ QUE ENFIM!!! AFF, QUE MENINA LOUCA, COMO É QUE ELA FAZ ISSO... Não culpo vocês, também fico muito P da vida quando deixam a fic na metade... Mas não esqueçam: EU NÃO ABANDONEI, NÃO, VUH?! Próximo capítulo sai ainda essa semana. E lá eu deixarei uma dedicatória a vocês, individualmente. Hehehe...**

**Enfim... Qualquer desejo louco de me xingar, xingar o Testa-Rachada, dar um pedala-robinho na Asteria (Astoria, sei lá...), dar um selinho no Draco... DEIXEM REVIEWS!!**

**Capítulo Nove**

_A Invasão_

-Essa porcaria agora vai funcionar! Tem que funcionar! Meu prazo já está acabando... – resmungou a voz seca e ansiosa no meio daquela sala enfurnada de objetos escondidos, cada um mais inútil do que outro.

Malfoy enxugou a testa suada com a mão livre enquanto folheava impacientemente as páginas de um livro velho e enorme. O armário quebrado a sua frente... A idéia brilhante que tivera. Tudo poderia funcionar. Agora que nada o impedia, afinal, tinha que relutantemente admitir que andara meio balançado a desistir de tudo que o que fizera até então por causa de Potter.

Harry Potter que, ele tinha ouvido falar, estava saindo com a Weasley fêmea. A testa suada na qual alguns fios dourados estavam grudados pelo suor se enrugou. Maldita Ginevra Weasley. Ele sacodiu a cabeça, espanando o pensamento desagradável da ruivinha nojenta, adoradora dos Sangue-ruins, com os braços jogados em torno do pescoço de Harry, aos beijos em baixo de uma árvore que ele desejou ardentemente que fosse o Salgueiro Lutador.

-Idiotas. Se merecem... – resmungou baixinho voltando sua atenção ao armário quebrado.

Santo livro que ele havia conseguido, justamente ali na Sala Precisa, tudo estava mais fácil. Mas mesmo assim os feitiços eram complicados. E ele, um Puro-Sangue, não queria se tornar marceneiro ou coisa assim em sua vida. Iria trabalhar no Ministério, como o pai.

Apertou os olhos, tentando se concentrar melhor. Uns lampejos de luz saíram da sua varinha, uma gota de suor caiu da sua testa. O armário parecia que não havia mudado em nada. Ele se levantou, pegou o primeiro objeto que viu, e jogou para dentro do armário com toda a sua força. Este desapareceu. Ele piscou enquanto esperava ansioso por uma resposta. Era óbvio que ele não iria arriscar a entrar naquela joça sem saber se estava concertada. E quando menos esperou, o livro que ele havia lançado, voltou o acertando na barriga o fazendo cair de bunda no chão da Sala. Ele fez uma careta, acariciou o local e olhou o livro. O abriu, e ali na primeira página estava escrito com a letra garranchada de Borgin: "O senhor me acertou na cabeça, mestre Malfoy."

O garoto levantou-se, tomado por uma felicidade – e por um alívio, diga-se de passagem – enorme. Gritou e riu. Havia enfim, conseguido.

-Quem está aí? – ele ouviu a voz de uma mulher. Calou-se imediatamente, catou a varinha que estava no chão e murmurou um feitiço na intrusa.

-Como... é... que... você... se... atreve...- ia dizendo a mulher que agora nada podia enxergar, graças ao feitiço que ele lhe lançara, mas logo, logo, foi interrompida, quando Draco lhe lançou outra azaração que a fez voar para fora da Sala Precisa.

O Slytherin não sabia quem teria entrado ali, e nem parou para conferir quando trancou a porta com um feitiço. Nada poderia impedi-lo agora. Voltou-se para o Armário e entrou. Logo estava na Borgin & Burkes, com o seu asqueroso proprietário atrás do balcão, esperando obediente por ordens.

-Chame os Comensais, expliquem como passar pelo armário. – deu uma risadinha. – Hoje, Hogwarts vai cair.

Borgin mostrou seus dentes amarelados e se curvou profundamente, enquanto Draco voltava para o castelo, passando mais uma vez pelo portal.

xXxOxXx

Os passos rápidos ecoavam pelos corredores desertos da escola. Todos estavam em seus dormitórios, era hora dos alunos estarem na cama, e ninguém, sorriu Malfoy, poderia imaginar o pesadelo que os aguardavam. Crabbe e Goyle também sorriam enquanto seguiam o garoto por entre os corredores. Seguiam para a torre mais alta do castelo, para acrescentarem um valioso detalhe no céu daquela noite sombria.

Era muita sorte para uma só noite, pensava Draco satisfeito com o próprio trabalho. Sua moeda esquentara no bolso. Madame Rosmeta avistara Dumbledore sair do castelo sozinho e que provavelmente voltaria mais tarde. Seria assim, bem mais fácil de dominar o local e executar a tarefa a qual lhe fora imposta pelo Lorde das Trevas.

Os Comensais ainda não haviam chegado. Tudo estava calmo ainda.

-Dumbledore não está no castelo, Malfoy... E se ele não chegar? – perguntou Crabee franzindo o cenho gorducho.

-Ele virá assim que ver a Marca, seu asno. Só tem músculos?! Não pensa?! O velho virá correndo. – respondeu rispidamente, embora não soubesse ao certo onde ele teria ido a uma hora dessas.

Crabbe fez uma cara amarrada e olhou de soslaio para Goyle que revirou os olhos.

Assim que alcançaram a torre, Draco sacou a varinha, empunhou-a para o céu e quando menos esperou, sua mão tremeu ligeiramente. Suas sobrancelhas se uniram em preocupação. O que aconteceria agora? O medo invadiu seu peito, assustando toda a felicidade – e o alívio – que antes se manifestara nele.

-Ande, Malfoy! O que está esperando? – resmungou Crabbe, logo atrás. – Ou farei isso eu mesmo...

Mas antes que o garoto pudesse completar a frase ou pegar a varinha, Draco cerrou os olhos e gritou com força, apontando a varinha com firmeza:

-_Morsmordre_!

Um lampejo verde-esmeralda atingiu o céu e uma caveira assustadora com uma cobra saindo de sua boca medonha se formou no céu estrelado de Hogwarts. A Marca Negra, símbolo do Lorde das Trevas, havia sido conjurada.

Draco fitou a crânio pairar no ar, tentando ao máximo esconder o quão assombrado estava. O que estava prestes a acontecer agora era, mais do que nunca, inevitável. Goyle e Crabbe riram alto e pode-se ouvir nos andares de baixo uma movimentação começar.

-Vamos, Malfoy! Temos que nos juntar aos outros! – Goyle o puxou pelo ombro o fazendo despertar daquele transe em que se encontrara, e ele os acompanhou.

O sétimo andar estava tomado por homens e mulheres de capas pretas que usavam mascaras. Assim que avistaram o garoto Malfoy, dobrar a esquina do corredor apressadamente, com os cabelos cor de trigo esvoaçando, voltaram-se para olhá-lo.

-Quem conjurou a Marca? – um deles, Draco não sabia quem, perguntou primeiro, mostrando a tatuagem do braço esquerdo se mexer estranhamente na pele.

-Fui eu. – murmurou o garoto tentando manter um tom de voz firme.

-Alguém morreu? – perguntou uma voz de mulher logo ao lado do homem que ainda exibia a tatuagem.

-Dumbledore não está aqui. – comentou o garoto. – Conjurei a Marca para que ele viesse correndo para o castelo.

-Bom garoto, você, Draquinho.

Desta vez Draco sabia muito bem de quem se tratava. Este não usava capa ou máscara, mas mesmo que usasse, ele saberia que se tratava de Fenrir Greyback. O lobisomem.

Sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou mais impulsivamente do que racionalmente.

-Não poderia perder uma oportunidade como essa! – e o homem riu medonhamente mostrando os dentes afiados e amarelados.

Mas antes que o garoto pudesse mostrar qualquer repugnância, muitas pessoas começaram a aparecer.

-Malfoy, seu miserável! – ele ouviu alguém gritar ao mesmo tempo que quase foi acertado por um feitiço.

Então pode ver uma Hermione Granger arfante, apontado a varinha furiosamente para ele. Logo atrás dela podia-se ver pessoas como Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Ginevra Weasley, e outros membros da antiga Armada de Dumbledore, todos empunhando as varinhas e descarregando uma saraivada de feitiços contra os invasores.

Malfoy defendeu-se de uma chuva de feitiços, ora usando um feitiço-escudo, ora rolando para o lado, quando pego de surpresa. Os outros comensais também duelavam contra pessoas.

-Vocês pensam que podem dar conta sozinhos! – Draco ouviu um dos Comensais rir enquanto tentava lençar uma Maldição Cruciatus em Weasley.

-Pode acreditar que não! – uma voz ecoou alta e seca.

Draco virou-se a tempo e ver o ex-professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Remus Lupin chegar acompanhado de uma mulher de cabelos coloridos e da diretora de Gryffindor. Estes desencadearam uma outra chuva de feitiços e azarações pelo corredor e o garoto se viu obrigado a recuar pelo longo corredor. Alguns outros Comensais o seguiram.

Porém a resistência dos defensores crescera e logo eles já estavam por toda a parte, combatendo os intrusos.

-Merda! – Malfoy xingou alto quando seu feitiço errou por pouco a orelha de Longbottom que se metera em sua frente.

Sua moeda esquentara no bolso mais uma vez. Dumbledore estava de volta. Esgueirou-se num canto quando teve chance e pode ler que ele vinha voando pela Torre. Então Draco lançou-se mais uma vez para o meio da luta e retomou o caminho antingo de volta à Torre e atingiu alguns garotos com o feitiço do corpo preso, passando por cima deles.

-Sigam Malfoy! – gritou Granger. – Não deixem que ele escape!

Ao mesmo tempo que muitos defensores o seguiram, alguns outros Comensais viraram para acompanhá-lo e cobrirem sua retaguarda.

-Para onde está indo, Malfoy?

-Para a Torre! Dumbledore está chegando! – respondeu para sabe-se lá quem.

O coração do garoto batia a mil, a hora estava cada vez mais próxima. Continuou a abrir caminho por entre as pessoas para alcançar novamente a Torre, onde provavelmente Dumbledore estaria.

A defesa estava começando a ceder e andar forçadamente em direção a Torre, mas mesmo assim, ainda continuavam a dificultar a passagem. Alguns professores e alunos se encontravam já na escada de acesso e os Comensais só tiveram chance de abrir caminho para que Draco passasse.

-Ande logo, Malfoy! Faça seu serviço de uma vez! – alguém urrou para ele.

Ele obedeceu, ainda assustado e pode sentir que pisara em algum corpo no meio do caminho. Seu coração palpitou, angustiado. Será que alguém havia morrido?

Chegou ao topo ofegante. O diretor já estava lá e parecia cansado. Alguns segundos se passaram até que ele rompesse pela porta e gritasse o feitiço de desarmar para o diretor. A varinha voou longe e Draco viu, pela primeira vez na sua vida, Albus Dumbledore completamente indefeso bem à sua frente.


	10. A palavra que nunca foi dita

**Eis a autora maluca outra vez: **E aí, galera?! To aqui pra agradecer a vocês pelas reviews!!! **Malu Chan**, eu só meti a Aste(o)ria no meio pra dar um pouquinho mais de tempero na relação de Harry e Draco... _Entre tapas e beijos, é ódio, é desejo, é pura loucuraaaa..._ Se eles vão terminar juntos... Hm~~ Hi-mi-tsu! Hahaha!**mayara malfoy dracomaniaca**, nosso Draquinho não perde tempo. É bem característico da personalidade dele... Ele precisa constantemente – perdoem a expressão – dar no couro. Mas ele gosta mesmo é do Harryzinho! ;D Quantos capítulos tem a fic? Boa pergunta. Nem eu seei. Mas acho que termina lá pro 20°... (Por favor, não atirem pedras!). **Didi 'Oito Dedos'**, o suspense logo, logo termina. O final está mais próximo do que parece! **tsuzuki yami**, coisa tchuuuuca!! Não vou matar o Draco!! Merlin sabe disso!! Um final feliz já os aguarda... Isso é certeza! E Harry, bem... Sei lá. Estou me focando no Draquinho lindo, meu amor... (Chiquinha MODE ON). Era isso, pessoas! Obrigadaaa! Beijos e queijos... Bom capítulo dez!

**ATENÇÃO!!!** Se alguém, por acaso, ainda não leu Harry Potter and tha Half-Blood Prince (e o Enigma do Príncipe – calafrios), por algum motivo desconhecido (o que eu duvido...), eu aviso: Esse capítulo contém SPOILER! (Claro que já houveram muitos e muitos e muitos outros Spoilers do livro 6 nos capítulos anteriores, né.... mas esse é de arrombar. Acreditem: eu recebi esse Spoiler antes do livro ser lançado em português, não foi legal.)

**Capítulo Dez**

_A palavra que nunca foi dita_

O vento soprou forte no alto da torre de Hogwarts. Os cabelos finos e louros do garoto tremularam ritmicamente com a brisa enquanto ele empunhava a varinha. Seu punho segurava a sua arma com força, como se o pequeno objeto oferecesse um peso enorme, quase insuportável. Não eram somente os nós pálidos dos dedos longos e finos de Draco Malfoy que não pareciam suportar o peso da varinha, mas seu rosto – contorcido de inquietude, pânico e indecisão – e seus olhos – que queriam chorar, mas estavam secos graças ao vento – também pareciam cansados, prestes a desabar.

O garoto engoliu a saliva que já não existia, e tentou se concentrar ao máximo na sua missão. Com seus dezesseis invernos completos, se encaminhando lentamente para o seu décimo sétimo, Draco via-se na maior de todas as escolhas de sua vida. Talvez, ele ainda tivesse tempo de voltar atrás, largar a varinha e fugir. Deixar o trabalho sujo para Snape. Mas enquanto este pensamento lhe ocorria, os olhos ofídicos do Lorde das Trevas lhe atravessaram a mente. E se ele o encontrasse, encontrasse sua mãe...

"Boa noite, Draco..." ele ouviu a voz bondosa escapar da boca da pessoa a sua frente.

Por um momento o garoto se esquecera que Albus Dumbledore estava parado a sua frente, completamente indefeso sem sua varinha. Draco piscou, seus cílios albinos chocando-se rapidamente. Não pode deixar de reparar nas duas vassouras que jaziam no chão de pedra.

"Quem mais está aqui?" ele ignorou o cumprimento e a expressão amigável e tranqüila do diretor.

Dumbledore continuou com a fisionomia inabalada e retornou a pergunta ao garoto que pensava furiosamente por quanto tempo poderia conversar com o diretor sem ao menos ter coragem de agir. Sim, havia outros Comensais da Morte no castelo, tudo calculado minuciosamente por ele, um plano perfeito desenvolvido bem debaixo dos olhos do velho gagá. E foi isso que ele replicou ao diretor, que apenas sorriu e o elogiou pela engenhosidade. Tudo bem debaixo do nariz dele, e ele sequer percebeu. Draco engoliu seco por um minuto. Isso parecia desesperador, não?! Se Dumbledore não poderia deter o plano de um aluno do sexto ano, como poderia deter o plano do Lorde das Trevas?

"Engenhoso." Continuou Dumbledore, ostentando um sorriso fraco. "Contudo... Me perdoe... Onde estão eles? Você me parece indefeso."

"Eles encontraram uma parte de sua guarda." O garoto fez uma careca. "Estão lutando lá embaixo. Não vão demorar... eu vim na frente. Tenho uma tarefa a fazer."

Um nó se fez na garganta de Draco e ele sentiu que iria vomitar assim que abrisse novamente a boca para falar.

"Bem, então, não deve se deter, faça-a, meu caro rapaz."

Pego de surpresa pelo homem a sua frente, Draco arregalou os olhos o mais discretamente que pode e evitou falar. Mas também nada fez. Continuou a fitar o rosto risonho de Dumbledore, o que causava nele um misto de confusão, frustração e culpa. Até num momento como aquele, o diretor conseguia sorrir.

"Draco, Draco, você não é um assassino."

Aquelas palavras acertaram o garoto com uma intensidade terrível. Como um soco na cara.

"Como é que o senhor sabe?" a sua resposta foi tão rápida e impensada, que ele sentiu o rosto esquentar levemente. Sua pele pálida estava agora corada. Encabulado, ele apertou mais ainda a varinha na mão.

Tentando contornar sua própria exposição bem em frente ao diretor, Draco juntou sua raiva e gritou para Dumbledore que apenas aquiesceu. Fora ele quem havia tentado mandar o colar amaldiçoado através de Kate Bell, e a garrafa de hidromel por Slughorn. Claro, pensou ele afastando os cabelos da testa suada, ele não queria que ninguém mais se machucasse na sua tarefa, mas as coisas começaram a dificultar e ele teve medo que não conseguisse executar a sua missão e que o Lorde lhe castigasse por isso. Matar Dumbledore... Como poderia...?!

Enquanto ele argumentava contra o diretor que insistia em traduzir todos os seus sentimentos em palavras, o que lhe afligia, ouviu-se um urro vindo das escadas de acesso à torre. Ele se conteve e deu olhada rápida para trás. Estava assustado. Desejou que ao menos não fosse Harry... Onde estaria ele agora?!

Dumbledore continuou a conversa. Queria saber como ele havia infiltrado os Comensais da Morte em Hogwarts, que certamente, era um dos locais mais difíceis de se penetrar. Por um momento Draco se sentiu alividado, e até mesmo orgulhoso de poder encontrar consolo em sua própria esperteza. O armário sumidouro no qual Montague havia ficado preso uma vez no quarto ano, ele descobriu, era na verdade um portal. E o par estava logo na Borgin & Burkes. O único problema foi concertá-lo.

O garoto já não sabia mais como eles haviam chegado a falar de Snape, mas era evidente que o velho idiota, Draco tinha que dizer, achava que o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas estava do lado dele e insistia em dizer isso enquanto Draco negava, o xingava veementemente e ria-se a ingenuidade do velho.

"Draco, você já teve longos minutos. Estamos sozinhos. Estou mais indefeso do que você poderia ter sonhado em me encontrar e, ainda assim, você não me matou." Disparou Dumbledore com naturalidade.

Crispando os lábios, percebendo que hesitava, deixou a ponta da varinha se deslocar alguns centímetros para baixo. Era pesado demais. Um gosto amargo desceu pela sua garganta e ele teve novamente vontade de vomitar. O diretor queria que ele o matasse, provocando-o daquele jeito?! Ou estava apenas provando para ele tudo que lhe passava na cabeça naquele momento?!

Apesar de todas as ofensas disparadas ao velho gagá, das risadas desdenhosas que soltara algumas vezes, ele não conseguia dizer as duas palavras que o libertariam daquela indecisão. Ele talvez não fosse mesmo um assassino...

À medida que a conversa se estendia entre os dois ali em cima, os gritos aumentavam logo embaixo.

"Temos pouco tempo. Vamos discutir suas opções Draco."

"_Minhas opções_?!" o garoto quis rir, olhando indignado para o velho a sua frente. "Estou aqui com uma varinha, prestes a matar o senhor..."

"Meu caro rapaz, vamos parar de fingir. Se você fosse me matar, teria feito isso quando me desarmou, não teria parado para conversarmos amenamente sobre meios e modos."

A verdade esbofeteou o menino te tal forma, que seus olhos antes secos, ameaçaram marejar. Sentiu o sangue se esvair do rosto, como se tivesse tomado um susto terrível. Quando falou, sentiu a voz tremer, mas mesmo assim prosseguiu, como se quisesse desabafar todo o peso do mundo que esmagavam a sua mão da varinha.

"Não tenho opções! Tenho de fazer isso. Ele me matará! Ele matará a minha família toda!" ele queria chorar.

"Eu avalio a dificuldade da sua posição. Por que pensa que não o confrontei antes? Porque eu sabia que você seria morto se Lord Voldemort percebesse que eu suspeitava de você."

A menção do nome fez o rosto pálido de Draco se contorcer numa careta, devido ao arrepio que lhe subiu pelas costas.

"Não me atrevi a falar antes sobre a missão que lhe fora confiada, prevendo que ele usasse a Legimência contra você." O diretor continuou em frente ao silêncio do jovem. "Agora finalmente, podemos falar às claras... Não houve mal algum, você não feriu ninguém, embora tenha tido muita sorte que suas vítimas impremeditadas sobrevivessem... Posso ajudá-lo, Draco."

"Não, não pode." Ele tremia. Dumbledore não podia compreender. O Lorde das Trevas o caçaria, caçaria a sua família! Tudo isso era demais para ele. "Ninguém pode. Ele me mandou fazer isto, ou me matará! Não tenho escolha."

"Venha para o lado certo, Draco." Era engraçado como ele já ouvira aquela frase antes. Ditas com a mesma simplicidade e ingenuidade pela boca de Harry.

Seu coração palpitou mais forte. Pensar no Gryffindor não lhe fazia bem naquela hora decisiva. Não queria que ele morresse, e sabia que aquilo poderia ser inevitável depois de algum tempo, mas proteger a sua família era prioridade... E de que adiantaria ficar ao lado de Harry por pouco tempo, arriscando que a sua vida e a dele estivessem sendo caçadas?

"... você não é um assassino." Os lábios envelhecidos do diretor repetiram mais uma vez.

"Mas cheguei até aqui, não?" disse lentamente, arregalando os olhos para o homem. "Acharam que eu morreria na tentativa, mas estou aqui... e o senhor está em meu poder... sou eu que empunho a varinha... sua vida depende da minha piedade..."

Ele falava quase maniacamente. Mas sua fala foi interrompida pelo tom baixo da voz do outro.

"Não, Draco. É a minha piedade, e não a sua, que importa agora."

A varinha mais uma vez tremeu em sua mão, pesando cada vez mais. Não conseguia mais falar, ou raciocinar. Sua cabeça doía, estava atordoado e cansado. Queria que tudo aquilo acabasse, mas não tinha força suficiente para executá-lo.

Antes que pudesse pensar em mais alguma coisa, quatro pessoas trajando capas pretas e máscaras irromperam pela porta. Dumbledore saldou alguns deles como seus velhos alunos, parecendo ignorar a situação na qual se encontrava.

-Liquide logo – disse um deles a Draco que logo percebeu que tratava de Fenrir Greyback.

Draco sentiu um arrepio lhe subir a nuca e seus pelo aloirados, estavam todos de pé. O lobisomem lhe dava asco e pavor.

-Agora, Draco. E rápido! – o menino ouvia as vozes dos quatro Comensais lhe dando pressa, mas seu cérebro travara juntamente com seus movimentos.

Sabia que tinha que fazê-lo, mas toda aquela situação o assombrava mais ainda. Nem notou quando Snape rompeu pela porta com a varinha em mão. Os outros Comensais relataram o que acontecia ao recém-chegado e Draco foi lentamente voltando à realidade quando seus olhos e seus ouvidos captaram a súplica de Albus Dumbledore.

"Por favor, Severus..."

O menino prendeu a respiração quase que ao mesmo tempo que Severus Snape lançava sobre o peito do velho diretor a maldição fatal. A luz verde explodiu, o arremessando para trás.

Draco viu a cena como em longos e atormentadores minutos. Deu-se conta, segundos depois que estava sendo arrastado pela gola do pescoço, escada abaixo, pelo professor que mantinha uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

Tudo estava perdido. Ele não conseguira cumprir a missão pela qual lhe fora designada. O Lorde não o perdoaria por falhar, iria puni-lo, iria matá-lo. Snape ficara com toda a glória, conseguira, enfim o que queria...

Draco não se defendia dos feitiços que passavam zunindo, diversas vezes, por sua orelha. E também não fazia questão de enxergar que o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas o protegia e revidava cada azaração.

"Ande, Draco! Temos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível!" a voz ríspida de Snape pairava perto de si, mas o garoto não ouvia realmente.

Os jardins do castelo estavam próximos, Draco pôde ver. Snape sibilou que corresse à sua frente. Passaram pelo gigante Hagrid que nada fez, apenas os olhou confuso.

"_ESTUPEFAÇA_!"

Enfim, Draco parou de correr e olhou para trás. A voz... Ele reconhecera aquela voz e não se enganara. Harry vinha correndo na direção dele e de Snape.

"CORRA, DRACO!" ele ouviu o professor gritar.

Instintivamente correu, ainda assim parando para olhar algumas vezes a distância entre ele e o Gryffindor.

Harry parecia furioso e tentava acertar Snape incansavelmente. Provavelmente, soubera do que havia acontecido com o diretor e agora buscava por vingança. Os olhos verdes, ainda que distantes, ostentavam um brilho doloroso e revoltado, Draco pôde sentir, e desejou loucamente que nunca Harry o olhasse daquela maneira.

Snape ainda corria um pouco atrás dele, e parecia gritar coisas ao menino, coisas que ele não pôde entender. Olhou pra frente e fitou o portão que estava a poucos metros de distância, mesmo assim não apressou o passo.

Quando finalmente alcançou o portão, parou e olhou para trás a tempo de ver Harry voar para trás com um feitiço lançado por Snape. Seus olhos cinzentos se arregalaram e ele fez menção de correr e gritar, mas uma mão segurou o seu peito e o impediu que fizesse qualquer coisa.

"Não, Draco." A voz grave e ofegante de Severus Snape soou em seu ouvido. "Não é hora para isso."

Ele olhou assombrado para o homem ao seu lado. Ele havia deixado sua mente aberta por uma pequena fração de segundos?! Snape balançou a cabeça, e o guiou cautelosamente checando se havia mais alguém em volta.

"Não pense mais _nele_, Draco. Para o seu próprio bem. Se quiser, posso te ajudar com Oclumência... Não seria bom se o Lorde das Trevas descobrisse o quão... _profundo_ foi seu relacionamento com Harry Potter."

Draco queria dizer mais alguma coisa. Olhou sobre o ombro de Snape a tempo de ver Harry se levantar, cambaleante.

"_Prometa, Draco_!" sussurrou cortante o professor, chamando os olhos frios do garoto para si novamente. "Não me faça ter mais uma coisa a mais para me preocupar..."

O garoto pendeu a cabeça, deixando que os cabelos loiros caíssem sobre os olhos e aquiesceu discretamente. E assim, ambos desaparataram dos arredores do castelo.

_Continua..._


	11. Oclumência Desnecessária

**Nota: **Gente, finalmente – após quase três anos – estou escrevendo a continuação desta fanfiction. Passei por um problema de saúde e não estava apta escrever. Melhorei faz quase um ano, e não voltei a postar por que, honestamente, não estava tendo a dita 'inspiração' para tal. Mesmo assim quero agradecer desde já àquelas pessoas que leram as minhas fics, que adicionaram minhas estórias nos favoritos e que, de vez, em quando visitavam minha página para dar uma espiadinha se eu já estava escrevendo novamente. Então, dedico esse capítulos a você que está lendo minha fanfiction que continua... agora:

* * *

_**Oclumência Desnecessária**_

Draco Malfoy não sabia que dia era. Ele estava perdido no tempo e não nem idéia do mês em que estavam. Tinha, porém, a leve suspeita que seria final de junho ou julho já que uma manhã em que ele descera as escadas de madeira negra de sua mansão, sua mãe lhe murmurou um breve "Feliz Aniversário".

Ele agora se lembrava do momento com um gosto amargo em sua boca. O que restava de felicidade em sua vida? Suas ações não lhe pertenciam mais, era proibido de querer algo, nem mesmo seus pensamentos lhe eram permitidos.

Draco suspirou e remexeu-se inquieto sobre sua cama bagunçada. O garoto estava longe de se parecer com aquela figura orgulhosa e vaidosa que um dia fora: seus cabelos – que uma vez foram loiros como o trigo – não possuíam brilho e de relance podiam-se passar por brancos. As cutículas em torno das unhas estavam mal cuidadas e apresentavam pequenas feridas. Seu corpo estava magro e sua pele pálida; seu rosto ossudo e elegante estava cravado com o cansaço.

Não era só a aparência que refletia o desgaste emocional de Draco Malfoy: seu quarto estava extremamente desorganizado – coisa que o antigo garoto não deixaria passar. Também, a família Malfoy estava no fundo do poço. Por mais que o Lord das Trevas estivesse se reerguendo, seu pai não tinha mais o antigo prestígio perante a _Ele_.

Não havia muito e Lord Voldemort havia se instalado na Mansão Malfoy e tratava os anfitriões de maneira ácida e provocativa, humilhando-os sempre que possível e sua família não parecia nada confortável com a situação à exceção de sua tia Belatriz Lestrange que circulava seu Milorde e o enchia de elogios por qualquer motivo.

Os Outros Comensais da Morte também iam e vinham constantemente à mansão para receber ordens ou dar notícias do/ao Lorde das Trevas.

Uma noite, todos os Comensais foram convocados à mais uma reunião. Draco ouviu, do andar de cima, o murmúrio de pés que chegavam e das cadeiras que eram arrastadas. Levando os pés pesados de desânimo e medo, o garoto arrastou-se para a sala principal onde uma longa e lustrosa mesa havia sido conjurada. Não deixou de reparar que os outros móveis que antes decoravam o ambiente, haviam sido arrastados para os cantos para abrir espaço.

Mas antes mesmo que o garoto pudesse pensar em se locomover e se acomodar ao lado de sua mãe, percebeu algo muito errado: um corpo de uma mulher flutuava a poucos metros da mesa. Draco não fazia idéia de quem se tratava apesar de ter tido a impressão de já a ter visto em algum lugar. Seu pânico, contudo, era tão intenso que ele não se preocupava e vasculhar sua mente atrás desta informação.

Seu corpo só reagiu quando a voz seca e fraca de sua mãe lhe alcançou os ouvidos, deste modo, ele sentiu seu corpo se mexer em direção a mesa e se sentar.

xOxXxOx

A mesa já vinha há pouco calada e murcha. O Lorde já havia se endereçado a quem queria e agora parecia esperar que os dois únicos assentos desocupados fossem preenchidos. Entre olhadas descuidadas e medrosas para cima, Draco notou a chegada de suas figuras na sala de sua casa:

Snape e Yaxley chagavam atrasados, e Draco por um instante pensou que estava aliviado em ver o antigo professor de Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas ali presente. Voldemort indicou os assentos livres a cada um, dirigindo uma atenção especial ao primeiro.

-...Harry Potter do lugar seguro em que está, no sábado, ao anoitecer. – Draco que até então parecia alheio à conversa que se sucedia se mexeu num impulso desconfortável.

Aquele nome Draco não escutava nem pronunciava em voz alta há muito tempo como se isso pudesse confirmar a sua culpa: que já havia se envolvido _romanticamente _com o inimigo número um do Lorde das Trevas.

Seu maxilar enrijecido e tenso relaxou-se ao perceber que o tal nome não fora relacionado a ele em momento algum, mas quase que ao mesmo tempo voltou a pressioná-lo quando percebeu que rumo a conversa estava levando: Snape sabia onde estava Potter, sabia de seus planos e isso indicava que haveria uma perseguição para a execução do garoto.

Draco queria se manifestar, queria gritar, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se tão pequeno e impotente que apenas se curvou, agarrando-se à si mesmo.

"Harry Potter... Harry Potter... Potter... Harry Potter..." ele escutava a conversa, o nome lhe atingindo o peito como uma flecha afiada. Chegou até mesmo a estremecer – uma reação no entanto quase imperceptível – mas a mão fina de sua mãe lhe afagando as costas, fez com que ele se tranqüilizasse um pouco, pelo menos. Voltou, então a escutar a conversa, cabeça baixa e atenta.

O Lorde das Trevas agora voltava sua atenção à família Malfoy e exigia a varinha do patriarca para si. Draco notou a hesitação de seu pai, mas o viu, humilhado, entregar a varinha para as mãos medonhamente finas daquele homem ameaçador. O garoto sentiu o azedume daquela situação e torceu o nariz incomodado. Todos os outros Comensais riam. Ele queria cuspir em seus pés e lhes lembrar que um dia abaixaram a cabeça para aquela família, mas seu medo era maior. Medo daquele que possuía o rosto branco parecidos com o de uma serpente e olhos vermelhos como a morte.

Após mais algumas piadas humilhantes em direção aos Malfoy, O Lorde das trevas voltou sua atenção para o corpo flutuante da mulher. Utlizando a varinha de Lucius Malfoy, ele, com um gesto, a despertou. Apavorado – e um pouco culpado – Draco desviou o olhar da mulher que agora implorava a Snape se debatendo e chorando.

-Você a reconhece Draco? – quis saber o Lorde das Trevas.

Draco se limitou a um brusco e silencioso movimento negativo com a cabeça. Queria repelir aquela voz sibilante de seus ouvidos. A voz de Lorde Voldemort era como um silvo de cobra. Gélido, mortal.

O resto Draco não ouviu, ou não quis ouvir. Sentia-se enjoado, queria vomitar. Parecia que a aura gélida o sufocava e reforçava sempre mentalmente: "Não olhe nos olhos dele, não olhe!"

Como foi informado pelo próprio Lorde das Trevas, aquela mulher se tratava da Professora de Estudo dos Trouxas da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Seu único crime era simpatizar pelos trouxas. Draco, claro, não escura direito; sentia frio e calor, queria que aquilo acabasse logo, que ele pudesse se retirar, mas um lampejo verde brilhante cortou os céus e o corpo morto da mulher caiu sobre a mesa. Draco se jogou da cadeira, zonzo. Desejou que tudo aquilo fosse apenas um sonho muito, muito ruim. Ali de baixo viu a _cobra._ A cobra de estimação do Lorde das Trevas. Draco não sabia o nome que tinha, nem queria saber e apoiando-se com os braços saiu de perto da mesa o mais rápido possível para só então perceber que a cobra se dirigia para o corpo morto ali em cima.

xOxXxOx

A reunião a muito acabara. Voldemort se retirou para seus aposentos – aposentos que uma vez fora de Lucius e Narcissa que haviam "cedido" o maior e melhor quarto da mansão para que _Milorde_ pudesse descansar.

Os Comensais da Morte já haviam se retirado, exceto Severus Snape que estava conversando com uma aflita Narcissa Malfoy de pé no hall de entrada. Snape tentava acalmar a mulher com as suas mãos que retinha as dela perto de si. Draco não podia ouvir o conteúdo da conversa, primeiro por que eles falavam baixo e segundo por que, com a ajuda de sua varinha, arrastava os móveis para seu lugar original uma vez que a grande mesa de centro já havia desaparecido.

O garoto viu dali a mãe agradecer ao homem com um gesto de cabeça e se retirar logo em seguida. Contudo, o antigo professor não foi embora como previra Draco. Dirigiu-se a ele acenando para que se aproximasse.

Nervoso e arrastando os pés, Draco foi de encontro a Snape já adivinhando o que ele queria lhe falar.

-Como está, Draco? – quis saber.

-Bem. – mentiu o garoto desviando o olhar.

-Como está indo com a Oclumência? Já conversamos uma vez sobre isso antes. Não posso lhe ensinar mais já que _Ele_ está presente, mas você precisa praticar... – continuou o homem abaixando a voz a cada palavra.

Draco aquiesceu brevemente. Seus olhos estavam fundos e sem vida. Não havia energia para sequer para treinar.

-Draco, - Snape colocou as mãos nodosas sobre os ombros do garoto puxando atenção para si. – isso é _extremamente_ importante para a sua segurança e a de sua família.

O homem molhou os lábios e deu uma olhada breve em volta.

-Se o Lorde souber da sua _íntima_ relação com Potter, eu não sei serei capaz de evitar uma tragédia...

-Eu sei, senhor. Não se preocupe. – murmurou Draco se desvencilhando das mãos de Snape e fanlando um breve "boa noite" foi para o seu quarto, sem nem ver quando o homem abriu a porta e sumiu na escuridão.

Draco sabia do risco que era ainda sonhar com Harry Potter em seus braços, mas ele mesmo sabia que se um dia o Lorde houvesse de descobrir o seu mais profundo segredo, a Oclumência em nada lhe ajudaria.

* * *

**Nota de roda-pé: **Ufa! Finalmente terminei esse capítulo e espero que em breve eu a termine logo!

Enfim, vocês já sabem, qualquer vontade louca de dar um pedala robinho no Cicatriz, dar um beliscão na Nagini, cuspir na cara de Riddle ou tascar uma beijoca no Draquinho lindo, _review me_!


	12. Draco Malfoy NãoValeNada

**Nota: **Olá pessoas! Como foi prometido, aqui está o décimo segundo capítulo de _Sem Arrependimentos_. Valeu **Nicky Evans** e **BloodyMatt **pelas reviews e pelas palavras de incentivo.

* * *

_**Draco Malfoy Não-Vale-Nada**_

As pontas dos dedos da pálida, longa e fina mão tocaram o próprio peito. Ali, separado apenas pela camisa de linho preto estava uma cicatriz – quase imperceptível – que lhe cortava toda a extensão do tórax ao abdômen. Era irônico que a única lembrança que Harry Potter havia deixado com ele foi também da única vez que quase o matara.

Draco fechou o punho segurando a camisa. A outra mão estava erguida e sustentava a varinha feita de madeira de pilriteiro e pêlo de unicórnio em seu conteúdo. Ela apontava para o rosto aterrorizado de Thorfinn Rowle. O garoto não entendia direito a situação, mas se lembrava que o Comensal da Morte chegara com notícias ao Lorde das Trevas.

-Harry Potter escapou... - murmurara, a voz vacilante.

O garoto se lembrara do maxilar tenso e cerrado se relaxar em alívio, mantendo, contundo, a expressão do rosto impassível. Voldemort, ao contrário, ficara fora de si. Trovejara pragas sobre Rowle e prometera a carne do homem para Nagini. Agora exigia dele, Draco Malfoy, que punisse o Comensal por sua incompetência, caso contrário sofreria as conseqüências juntamente. Encolhido e se balançando no chão a sua frente o enorme homem parecia pequeno e indefeso.

O horror daquela situação fazia com que sua mão, que segurava a varinha, suasse. Ele olhou de relance para os seus pais, foi questão de segundos, mas Narcissa grudava-se ao braço do marido e este apenas desenhou nos lábios: "_FAÇA."_ Duro e rígido.

Vendo-se num beco sem saída e ouvindo a voz sibilante do Lorde das Trevas, Draco murmurou mentalmente uma Maldição Imperdoável, vendo assim o homem se contorcer de dor no chão de mármore preto.

A risada de Voldemort cortou o ar fazendo os cabelos da nuca de Draco se arrepiarem, mas ele não se atreveu a olhar para trás, a encarar aquele rosto ofídico. Sentiu a mão gelada e esquelética lhe tocar os ombros lhe mostrando satisfação.

-Seu filho sabe como utilizar bem as maldições, Lucius... – escutou. Olhando novamente para os pais, percebeu que sua mãe tentava disfarçar o horror que sustentava; já seu pai, ele não sabia bem, pois o homem apenas fez um leve aceno de cabeça para seu _Milorde_ e não voltou a fitar Draco nos olhos.

-Agora vamos ver se ele sabe usar todas... – continuou aquela voz sibilante. – Termine-o, Draco.

O garoto engoliu seco, seus fios de cabelo despenteados e oleosos tremendo enquanto virava a varinha desconfortavelmente na mão ainda mais suada. Continuara a apontar para Rowle que gritava e gemia, pedindo misericórdia. Seu maxilar doía tremenda a força que fazia e suas feições belas, porém exaustas, transformaram-se numa careta quando pronunciou a primeira Maldição Imperdoável.

xOxXxOx

Jogou a varinha com desespero sobre a cama, olhando as próprias mãos que agora tremiam descontroladas. A risada do Lorde das Trevas ainda rondava sua cabeça como uma praga. Ainda trêmulo, Draco rasgou a camisa que vestia, atirando-a na lareira que estalava a medida que a lenha ia queimando. Ele sentia-se sujo, como se estivesse coberto pelo sangue de Rowle. Era a primeira vez que matava alguém e tinha certeza que seria para sempre assombrado por tal ato.

Todo o seu corpo formigava, fraco, quando ele mergulhou na enorme banheira de cerâmica verde escuro. Mergulhou na água morna prendendo a respiração. Queria esquecer... Queria voltar no tempo... _Queria..._ Na verdade desejava muitas coisas naquele momento: gostaria de nunca ter dado as costas para Potter naquela noite fatídica, queria que o Lorde das Trevas voltasse para o buraco de onde havia saído, até desejou imensamente voltar para seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts e ter feito tudo diferente. Se ele soubesse, se ele _pudesse_.

As bolhas saíram frenéticas de sua boca quando ele tentou gritar ali embaixo d'água. Voltou para a superfície com a respiração acelerada e pesada. Jogou os cabelos para trás e deitou a nuca na beirada da banheira. O teto, cravejado de esmeraldas, apenas lembrava os olhos de Harry Potter.

_Pelo menos você está vivo._ Pensou, tapando os próprios olhos com o braço esquerdo e adormeceu ali mesmo naquela posição querendo sonhar com o grifinório.

Quando acordou, a água da banheira já estava fria e as mãos e os pés enrugados. Arrastou-se para fora da banheira, cobrindo-se com a toalha branca de bordados prateados. Jogou-se ainda não totalmente seco, molhando os lençóis amassados da cama que há muito tempo não era arrumada. Gemeu quando percebeu que deitara sobre sua varinha. Apanhando-a, a girou nos dedos distraidamente.

Sorriu ao se lembrar de seu segundo ano, quando ele e Potter duelaram em frente toda escola, ao comando de Lockhart. Quando ainda empunhava a varinha de forma inocente. Baixou os olhos quando tal lembrança lhe puxaram outras: quantas vezes tinha se metido em confusão com Potter, mesmo?! Dava-lhe apelidos e pirraçava até as últimas circunstâncias... Tais lembranças eram nostálgicas. Se perguntava se ainda se enfrentariam novamente, de uma maneira diferente; _até a morte_. Estremeceu, querendo afastar a idéia. Mas seria mesmo possível? Tinham prometido um para o outro que apenas se veriam como Malfoy e Potter dali pra frente, mas ainda assim, Draco tinha medo. Uma luta diária se travava em sua cabeça: _foi o melhor_, dizia-se ao passo que o arrependimento lhe dominava o peito o sufocando. Queria ter segurado Harry Potter em seus braços uma última vez.

xOxXxOx

Os dias foram passando arrastados. A Mansão dos Malfoy era um entra e sai de gente todos os dias, as reuniões eram freqüentes e tudo parecia correr bem para o lado das Trevas: a não ser pela falta de notícias do paradeiro do agora chamado "Indesejável Número Um.". Ver a cara de Harry Potter estampada no Profeta Diário dava a Draco um agradável sentimento de alívio. Sabia, pelo menos, que o garoto continuava vivo, longe das garras de Voldemort. No entanto, o garoto sabia, que não seria assim por muito tempo. Conhecia Potter o suficiente para saber que ele tramava alguma coisa; Harry não agüentaria ficar muito tempo sentado sem fazer nada.

O Ministério da Magia há muito tempo caíra sob o controle dos Comensais da Morte e agora a perseguição contra nascidos trouxas se intensificavam. E ali, sentado num vagão do Expresso de Hogwarts, Draco lia a última notícia: Snape era diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria.

O garoto encolheu-se atrás das folhas de jornal abertas, deixando apenas os cabelos extremamente loiros a amostra quando alguns companheiros da Sonserina adentraram o vagão até então somente ocupado por ele. Crabbe e Goyle eram os mais barulhentos e riam e se gabavam por terem acabado de intimidar um segundanista da Grifinória.

-Ora, ora, se não é o _Malfoy._ – retorquiu a grossa voz de Crabbe ao perceber a presença do "amigo".

Draco bufou baixinho. Quando foi que aquele brutamontes sem cérebro havia se tornado tão prepotente? Afundou-se mais ainda em seu assento, mas viu-se livro de sua barreira de papel quando Goyle puxou bruscamente o jornal de suas mãos. Dali, Draco viu algumas cabeças se voltarem para ele. Ajeitou-se, deixando as costas bem eretas e o nariz arrebitado.

-Soube que seu pai saiu de Azkaban, _Malfoy. _– continuou o mais baixo dos dois.

Qual era daquele tom ao pronunciar seu nome? Perguntou-se Draco, apenas torcendo o nariz e crispando os lábios com raiva. Lembrara-se do motivo que não queria partir para Hogwarts; evitar a humilhação que passaria. Todos sabiam a situação dos Malfoy e agora se aproveitavam para sapatear em seu nome.

-Também soube que ele não possui mais uma varinha! – replicou Goyle arrancado risadinhas maldosas dos outros presentes.

Abruptamente, o garoto se levantou encarando o Crabbe de cima. Havia crescido ainda mais naquele verão e apesar de ainda ser magro, a sua figura alta ainda era intimidadora, afinal quem uma vez foi rei, nunca perdia a majestade.

-Calem-se, vocês dois. – disse com rispidez. – Ou já se esqueceram que até pouco tempo os _cãezinhos_ rastejavam nas pontas de minhas vestes, han?! Já se esqueceram que sem mim para lhes ajudar, vocês eram _nada_?!

As risadas logo se transformaram em dentes rangendo. Goyle aproximou-se de Crabbe para ajudá-lo a intimidar Crabbe com suas larguras avantajadas.

-Vamos! – retorquiu Draco sorrindo sarcasticamente. – Vamos e me acertem como um trouxa faria... Usem os _punhos_ – continuou confiante. – já que não sabem manejar uma farinha...

Mas antes que conseguisse terminar as provocações a ponta de duas varinhas foram pressionadas contra sua garganta. Malfoy calou-se, as narinas abrindo e fechando de acordo com a raiva. O rosto pálido do garoto encheu-se de manchas avermelhadas enquanto ele respirava sem ritmo.

-Vamos mostrar para ele o que aprendemos neste verão... – murmurou Goyle apertando ainda mais a varinha contra a pele pálida de Draco.

Ouviu-se um estrondo no lado de fora da cabine e a atenção que até então era toda presa nos três sonserinos, foram dispersadas quando uma garota abriu a porta e gritou. Aproveitando o momento de distração dos dois, Malfoy os empurrou e saiu correndo pelo corredor para ali encontrar Neville Longbottom caído no chão, a testa sangrando. Sobre ele estava Pansy Parkinson que erguia a varinha satisfeita. Draco apressou-se e desapareceu pelo meio dos alunos que se amontoavam ainda mais e já começava a respirar mais calmamente, quando uma mão o puxou pelo braço direito, em direção a uma cabine vazia.

-Você não me escreveu durante o verão. – Asteria Greengrass que acabara de fechar a cabine com magia, agora virava-se para ele, os cabelos brilhantes lhe caindo na cintura e os olhos verdes sorrindo para ele.

Draco sorriu ajeitando as vestes. Sentou-se comodamente próximo a janela e falou enquanto a observava ocupar o lugar à sua frente.

-Achei que não iria querer ter contato com um _Malfoy_. – murmurou ele a olhando como se fitasse uma presa.

Ela riu jogando os cabelos para trás e cruzando as pernas. Voltou a encará-lo com aqueles olhar zombeteiro.

-Eu tenho interesse em apenas _um Malfoy_. – continuou ela. – Deveria ter me escrito antes de tirar suas próprias conclusões, Draco.

Rindo de lado, o garoto estendeu uma mão para a garota que aceitou de bom grado. Puxou para si, fazendo-a se sentar sobre o seu colo. Entranhou as mãos finas nos longos cabelos loiros da garota que jogou a cabeça para trás em satisfação ao toque. Draco aproximou o rosto do dele, analisando algumas sardas que tinha na região do nariz e olhando depois a boca avermelhada que tomou num beijo.

Ficaram ali selados por um tempo, até a garota rir-se e se desvencilhar das mãos do garoto que agora pareciam tomar atitudes mais ousadas. Voltou-se a sentar de frente para o garoto, descalçando um sapato e colocando o pé sobre a poltrona oposta, num espaço vago entre as pernas de Draco que sorriu malicioso.

-Vamos com mais calma, Malfoy. – sussurrou Asteria, seus olhos faiscando. – Você não vai querer me perder, já que eu sou a única pessoa por aqui que ainda quer a sua tão estimada companhia.

Desfazendo-se do sorriso, Draco voltou-se para a janela que mostrava num borrão verde a paisagem de fora do Expresso.

-Não seja tolo. – continuou a garota. – Bote esse seu orgulho de lado; você agora deve ser _manso_ e discreto para que tenha um calmo último ano escolar...

O garoto remexeu-se inquieto e desconfortável no banco ainda sem fitar Asteria Greengrass quando ela voltou a se aproximar de seu corpo, sinuosa, contudo arrepiou-se ao sentir o hálito fresco da garota se chocar contra o seu pescoço.

-É só ficar perto de mim...

* * *

**Notinha de roda-pé (pra variar): **Não, galera... Não queiram matar a Asteria queimada na fogueira da Inquisição... Por favor... Dêem uma colher de chá pra menina... xD Se eu estivesse no lugar dela, arrancava a roupa do Draqueeenho! XD Ai, ai. Mas enfim: qualquer vontade alucinada de dar uma espiadinha no corte no peito de Draco, _passar_ a mão naquele peitoral albino, cortar o cabelo da Asteria enquanto ela estiver dormindo ou quebrar a cabeça de Crabbe Goyle numa quina de escada... _review me!_

_Yukari Nefertari, random ficWriter!_


	13. Não são só Memórias

**Nota: **Aqui está mais um capítulo! Estou escrevendo rápido, hein!? Eu sei que vocês estão sentindo falta de um _Drarry_ mais carnal (principalmente a **tsuzuki yami**) Eu sei, eu sei. Então resolvi pensar sobre o assunto...

Esse capítulo contém _**Slash**_.

* * *

_**Não são só Memórias**_

_Mãos brancas percorriam a pele morena. Os corpos tremiam, reagindo à proximidade e cada toque parecia ser uma tortura insuportável e irresistível. As respirações se misturavam pesadamente e mesmo expostos à neve fria, suavam em meio a beijos e abraços quentes que embaçavam suas visões e embebedavam seu desejo._

_O peso de um sobre o outro, o roçar de suas ereções por debaixo do tecido macio de algodão, o cinza no verde, tudo parecia durar uma eternidade que em seus corações não chegava a ser suficiente para acalmá-los dos toques trêmulos e desesperados._

_Mãos finas se entranharam em cabelos negros, puxando-os para trás. A essência do pescoço enfeitiçara lábios finos e pálidos que sorveram, lamberam e morderam com ansiedade. Nada agora separava as peles arrepiadas de um contato pleno e bem-vindo; e ali mesmo, num chão coberto de folhas e neve, os corpos foram depositados e se preparavam para se tornar apenas um._

_As investidas se intensificaram em meio a gemidos de dor e de prazer, o ritmo era doce e pecaminoso, sinuoso e puro. Os dedos pálidos agarraram o ombro moreno, mudando-o de posição, os olhos verdes agora fitavam o chão a poucos centímetros. Um peitoral cortado por uma fina cicatriz fez contato com as costas musculosas e largas que foram agarradas por braços longos. As investidas pareceram ainda melhores; já não havia protestos de dor vindos de lábios vermelhos e grossos. Apenas um nome era murmurado ali e cabeça loira não podia mais se conter..._

_As mãos cheias de calo se transformaram em mãos frias e trêmulas. Um homem grande e loiro implorava caído a sua frente, olhos de todas as cores o encaravam suplicantes; mas os olhos cinzentos não viam outra alternativa a não ser erguer sua varinha fazendo-a jorrar luzes verdes e terríveis..._

Num sobressalto, Draco Malfoy, pulou para fora das pernas macias que até então sustentavam sua cabeça adormecida. Asteria Greengrass o mirava com os longos cílios batendo em curiosidade e um sorriso meio irônico desenhado nos lábios.

-Fico imaginando o que estava sonhando... – comentou enquanto brincava com uma mexa solta do cabelo do garoto. – Você sorria e murmurava coisas sem sentido, até acordar desse jeito abrupto.

Draco controlou-se perante o olhar atento da menina que o inspecionava, tentando desvendar um mistério que ela sabia que não teria resposta direta. Não queria demonstrar fraqueza, muito menos dar pistas do que acabara de se desenrolar em sua cabeça, antes de acordar tão assustado. Ela tocou o queixo com os nós dos dedos, pensativa. Seus olhos verdes semi-cerrados, encaravam os de Malfoy que desviara o olhar um pouco nervoso.

-Hmmm – ela fez beicinho e voltou-se num sussurro: – Imagino que tenha sido algo de natureza íntima que não deu muito certo...

O garoto levou uma mão a um dos olhos, o coçando ligeiramente, visivelmente incomodado. O movimento pareceu satisfazer Asteria que agora abria um sorriso malicioso e vitorioso. Aproximou sua cabeça à do garoto, fazendo com que eles tocassem as testas, num gesto divertido, mas ele não estava com muita disposição para _jogar_ com Asteria. Apenas a empurrou, segurando seus ombros com firmeza, da forma mais delicada que conseguiu, deixando a garota um pouco confusa a princípio. Em questões de segundos, sua expressão se alterou para um redondo 'O' mudo.

Antes que ela pudesse voltar a falar, Draco levantou-se do sofá de couro preto e saiu pelas grandes portas do Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Claro que ela não entendera nada, mas não estava com vontade de ouví-la divagar sobre ele como se _ele _não estivesse presente.

Ele queria apenas caminhar pelos corredores de Hogwarts para esfriar a cabeça. Sua função de monitor pelo menos lhe caía bem nessas horas. Ele fez uma careta ao lembrar; a Escola parecia estar de cabeça para baixo. Nunca imaginara que pensaria isso, mas Dumbledore fazia falta ali. Alunos eram torturados no lugar de cumprir detenções e os outros estudantes – como ele – eram obrigados a lhes lançar a Maldição Cruciatus.

O garoto sentiu-se tonto e apoiou-se rapidamente nas paredes frias de pedra das masmorras. A visão de pessoas se contorcendo de dor, o pavor de seus olhos, e também a morte de Rowle por suas mãos lhe assombravam constantemente. Eram como fantasmas em suas noites de sono em que ele acordava suado e assustado. Sonhar um pouco com Harry Potter, a poucos instantes – algo que não acontecia há muitos meses –, surpreendeu Draco. Talvez estivesse ligado a sua mais recente descoberta.

Alguns alunos, aqueles que eram perseguidos constantemente por apenas terem sido amigos de Harry Potter, estavam desaparecendo da escola. O primeiro foi Neville Longbottom que sumia e reaparecia várias vezes. Até os irmãos Carrow – responsáveis por ensinar Artes das Trevas (sim... não defesa.) e Estudo dos Trouxas (que estava mais para uma matéria Anti-trouxa, obrigatória) e também pelos castigos aos alunos – descobrirem que Neville estava na verdade ajudando os alunos perseguidos a desaparecerem, mais de vinte alunos já haviam ido embora.

Tentaram assim, encontrá-lo, mas havia sido inútil, então partiram para pegar outras pessoas relacionadas. Luna Alguma-Coisa, foi retirada bruscamente do Expresso de Hogwarts que voltava para casa a escola após o Natal, tanto por ser suspeita de ajudar os alunos a fugirem, como para servir de ameaça para seu pai que defendia Harry Potter em seu jornal O Pasquim. A menina agora estava trancada no calabouço da casa dos Malfoy, coisa não agradava Draco.

A questão era que ninguém realmente entendia o que havia acontecido com os estudantes sumidos, só que um dia, ao fazer sua ronda noturna diária, Draco passara pelo corredor do sétimo andar, junto à tapeçaria de trasgos, e viu uma porta se materializar. Cuidadosamente, girou a maçaneta da velha conhecida Sala Precisa para descobrir uma enorme sala, onde muitos estudantes dormiam, inocentemente.

Sorrindo, verdadeiramente aliviado, Draco resolveu guardar segredo. Sabia que todos ali um dia fizerem parte da Armada de Dumbledore e também sabia que aguardavam que Potter surgisse ali para os ajudar. Foi assim que o garoto voltara a pensar em Harry que ele lutara tanto para esquecer (claro que não tivera sucesso, mas pelo menos suas memórias foram abrandadas pelo dia-a-dia em Hogwarts e pela presença _amigável _de Asteria Greengrass).

Perguntou-se se Potter estava ciente dos acontecimentos em Hogwarts, se ele pretendia invadir a Escola. Malfoy riu. O Santo Potter, se soubesse já teria pisado os pés naquele lugar há muito tempo. A resposta era tão óbvia que amargava. Com certeza a inocência do garoto não lhe permitiria indagar sobre a segurança da Escola. Se perguntou, então, o que ele estaria fazendo agora.

* * *

**A costumeira notinha de roda-pé: **Olá! Aqui está mais um capítulo terminado! (Um bem curtinho!)

Para quem queria um Drarry básico, acho que o início do capítulo deixou um gostinho bom.  
Obrigado por ler! _Review me!_

_Yukari Nefertari, random ficWriter._


	14. Sem Arrependimentos

_**Sem Arrependimentos**_

Andando por entre os corredores dos vagões no Expresso de Hogwarts, estava Draco Malfoy que concluía sua ronda como monitor, se certificando que ninguém estivesse fazendo algo errado – ou estúpido.

Era o feriado de Páscoa, e alguns alunos voltavam para casa para ficar com suas famílias, coisa que na verdade não enchia os olhos do garoto em nada: pensar que passaria seu feriado juntamente ao Lorde das Trevas, não era exatamente o que ele pensava ser ideal. Abriu a porta de uma das cabines e entrou. Ali estavam sentados Asteria Greengrass e, estranhamente, Theodore Nott. Estes que até então conversavam em tom civilizado, pararam para observar a entrada de Draco que se sentou ao lado da garota.

-Malfoy. – cumprimentou o garoto.

-Nott. – respondeu, ignorando o fato ter a menina pendurada em seu braço.

Um curto silêncio se deflagrou enquanto cruzavam uma parte mais escura do caminho, deixando a cabine cheia de sombras. Draco teve certeza de ver os olhos de Nott faiscarem.

-Imagino que esteja satisfeito, Malfoy, com a conjuntura atual do Mundo Bruxo. – murmurou o garoto sentado em sua frente num tom quase desinteressado, porém muito venenoso.

Draco não respondeu de imediato. Sabia do que o colega de Casa estava falando; ele ainda se lembrava da conversa que haviam traçado no Natal do ano passado, quando ele se achava muito importante por ter recebido uma tarefa de Lord Voldemort. Olhou através da janela que voltara a se iluminar, percebendo o borrão da paisagem. Suspirou.

-Não sei mais lhe dizer. – a voz do garoto tremulou por alguns instantes e ele percebeu que Asteria se agarrava com mais força em seu braço esquerdo. Chegava a doer.

Novamente o silêncio pairou no ar, cortado somente pelo barulho das rodas do Expresso sobre os trilhos.

-Seu pai foi libertado de Azkaban. Assim como o meu. – comentou Draco deitando a própria cabeça sobre a cabeleira loira da garota.

-Eles _fugiram_, você quer dizer. – Nott crispou os lábios. – Mas isso não me interessa, não falo mais com meu pai. Acho que ele me considera um traidor dos sangues puros.

Draco fez um sinal com a cabeça. Lembrava que todos os outros Comensais da Morte vez por outra apareciam com os filhos ao lado como futuros candidatos a servir o lado das Trevas. Theodore nunca aparecia, sequer era mencionado. Pelo menos, pensou Draco, aquilo nunca havia sido notado pelo Lorde das Trevas.

-Como você acha que nossas tradições poderiam ser mantidas sem uma Guerra? – quis saber o garoto, mais por curiosidade do que por crítica, coisa que ele achou que Nott percebeu.

-Bem, - o outro apoiou o queixo nos dedos, desviando o olhar pensativo. – acredito que deveria haver ações jurídicas no Ministério da Magia que apoiassem o movimento anti-trouxa. Mostrar as contradições e os malefícios que causaria à Comunidade Bruxa, e seus costumes.

Draco absorvia cada palavra com respeito.

-Mas em casos de nascidos trouxas que manifestarem poderes mágicos? – Asteria finalmente surgiu na conversa, parecendo intrigada. – O que faríamos?

- Hmm. – Nott parecia ponderar. – Seria melhor que fossem acolhidos da mesma forma que eram há poucos anos. Acredito que mesmo sangue-ruim, um bruxo não deveria conviver no mundo trouxa. São muitos os nascidos trouxas em nossa comunidade – inclusive Sonserinos, algo realmente intrigante, por isso, deixá-los expostos àquele mundo, nós, como um todo, seríamos expostos de forma ou de outra. Acho que eles descobririam eventualmente.

-Mas você está falando de manter as coisas como elas eram antes do ressurgimento de Você-Sabe-Quem. Você não acha que os bruxos deveriam reinar sobre o mundo, ao invés de nos mantermos escondidos? – Asteria rebateu.

-Não acho que estaremos nos _escondendo_ como a senhorita está sugerindo. – o garoto agora parecia levemente alterado. – Durante toda História da Magia, magos e bruxos tentaram "governar" os trouxas, mas isto nunca se revelou de forma satisfatória, Greengrass. Grande parte deles entra em pânico e tenta nos atacar para nos exterminar e tudo vira apenas um grande poço de sangue, seja trouxa ou bruxo.

Draco viu Asteria recostar-se na poltrona, resignada e Nott voltou a falar para Draco.

-O que mais me incomoda em toda essa história é que existem bruxos que querem a convivência pacífica entre bruxos e trouxas, algo que acho profundamente tolo. – o garoto cruzou as pernas, mudando a posição. – Nada ganharíamos com isso além de mais sangue e perseguição, afinal os trouxas são muito mais preconceituosos do que nós que apenas nos preocupamos com a integridade de nossos costumes bruxos. Eles se preocupam com trivialidades como cor de pele e opção sexual. Tal preconceito também se dirigiria para nós no final, o que causaria novos estragos.

Nott era muito inteligente e decidido, avaliou Draco. Odiava os sangues-ruins assim como ele, e desaprovava a idéia de uniões desse gênero, contudo preferia zelar pela comunidade bruxa como um todo, trazendo até mesmo nascidos trouxas para dentro do círculo para convivência e manutenção da Ordem.

-Mas você não me disse o que pensava disso tudo, Malfoy. Será que me entregará ao seu Lorde após tudo que lhe disse?

O garoto suspirou. Já esperava que o outro voltasse a lhe referir, procurando saber a sua opinião. Ele pigarreou.

-A idéia de estarmos submetidos ao medo e não à ordem não me agrada mais, se é isso que quer saber. – Draco clareou a garganta mais uma vez. – Também não gosto da idéia de derramar sangue sem um bom motivo. Tudo parece esporte ao invés de parecer realmente uma revolução no Mundo Bruxo. – Draco contemplou a palma mão esquerda, lembrando-se dos raios de luz verde que disparara de sua varinha em direção a Rowle. Cerrou o punho.

-Na verdade, - Draco hesitou por uns instantes antes de continuar. – Toda essa Guerra parece se tratar apenas _Dele_ do que do resto de nós. _Ele _não respeita ninguém mais.

Quando voltou a fitar Nott, percebeu que este esboçava um sorriso satisfeito. Draco fez um aceno com a cabeça quando este lhe oferecera uma mão para apertar a dele. O aperto de mão foi firme e decidido, de ambas as partes. Asteria apenas girou os olhos com impaciência, mas também não parecia se importar muito com aquilo que mais parecia um pacto. Apenas cutucou as costelas de Draco quando o trem parou na estação 9¾.

xOxXxOx

Tudo havia acontecido rápido demais. O garoto estava sentado numa poltrona preta de couro no canto do salão da Mansão dos Malfoy, girando distraidamente a varinha em suas mãos, pensando no que discutira com Nott há poucos dias no Expresso de Hogwarts quando ouviu sua casa ser invadida por gritos triunfais de vozes que ele não sabia ao certo a quem pertenciam.

Ele ouviu a voz de sua mãe falar algo para as vozes próximas ao hall de entrada. Ele não entendeu muito bem as palavras que foram trocadas, mas percebeu que autorizava a entrada daquele grupo quando Narcissa veio andando em passos largos à frente.

-Que é isso? – Draco ouviu a voz de seu pai ressoar de maneira fantasmagórica, não havia sido por isso que ele se arrepiou.

Ali, carregados por três figuras que Draco não se importou em reconhecer, ele identificou Weasley, Granger e um garoto que apesar do rosto completamente inchado e desfigurado, ele pôde perceber que se tratava de Harry Potter. Seu coração fez menção de pular do peito e sua barriga dava voltas de desespero. O sangue lhe esvaia do rosto, tornando suas expressões ainda mais incrivelmente pálidas.

Quisera, secretamente, no fundo negro de cérebro, reencontrar Potter, olhar nos seus olhos verdes mais uma vez para poder ter certeza que estava bem. Mas não esperava encontrá-lo bem ali, no salão de visitas de sua casa, ainda mais quando o Lorde das Trevas estava hospedado ali. O pânico se espalhava em cada célula mágica de seu corpo quando sua mãe pedira para ele se levantar e observar melhor se realmente se trataria de Harry Potter.

Alguém girou os capturados para que o rosto transfigurado do garoto ficasse sob o feixe de luz do salão. Draco se aproximou, seu coração martelando sem um ritmo aparente. Teve até medo que as outras pessoas em volta escutassem o som terrivelmente alto que seu peito fazia. O garoto notou que até seus tímpanos vibravam tamanho o seu medo.

-Então, moleque? – Draco ouviu a voz horripilante de um dos seqüestradores se dirigir a ele, e foi aí que o garoto percebeu que se tratava do Lobo Greyback, que estivera, no ano passado, no alto da Torre com ele, quando Dumbledore morrera pelas mãos de Snape.

-Então, Draco? É ele? É o Harry Potter? – a voz de Lucius Malfoy tremia, recheada de excitação, como percebeu.

Draco voltou a olhar Potter, dessa vez nos olhos. Por um momento pensou que o tempo havia parado em sua volta. Aqueles olhos verdes gritantes, ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Percebeu também, com uma relativa felicidade, que o dono daqueles olhos, agora emaranhados, estavam faiscantes ao observar os seus, incrivelmente cinzentos e gélidos. Draco sabia que Harry percebera que ele o havia reconhecido.

-Não tenho... Não tenho muita certeza. – ouviu-se falando, ao passo que se afastava do olhar arrepiante que Grayback parecia lhe dar.

-Mas olhe-o com atenção, olhe! Chegue mais perto!

O garoto obedeceu, aproveitando a chance de mergulhar nos olhos do garoto mais uma vez, tentando lhe dizer que não o entregaria daquele jeito, que talvez tudo terminasse bem. Lucius e Greyback pareciam conversar atrás de si, mas o garoto não ligava, apenas se concentrava no garoto a sua frente. A sorte, pensou ele, era que Voldemort não estava ali. Viajara para algum lugar que Draco não fazia questão alguma de ter conhecimento.

Draco fez menção de tocar os ombros de Potter, mas segurou sei apenas para balbuciar um "Não sei" para o pai que parecia muito insistente.

Deu as costas para Harry e voltou para de junto da lareira sob olhar atento de sua mãe. Talvez ela soubesse que ele acabara de mentir, mas relaxou quando viu que Narcissa não lhe falara nada sobre isso, apenas se dirigiu ao marido.

-Nós precisamos ter certeza, Lucius, antes de chamarmos o Lorde das Trevas. – Draco queria dar um longo suspiro de alívio e se jogar no sofá, mas antes que pudesse se contar, o foco da conversa voltou-se para os outros dois.

Os ombros do garoto voltaram a se enrijecer quando a mãe e o pai quiseram que ele reconhecesse Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley. Claro que Draco sabia que eram eles, e nenhum dos dois estava com o rosto transfigurado, sequer arranhado para que ele pudesse mentir para encobri-los.

-Eu... talvez... é. Poderia ser. – foi tudo que ele conseguiu falar. Sua voz soou abafada já que ele se segurava para não gritar em pânico.

Draco queria vomitar. Estava de mãos atadas e tudo aquilo só parecera piorar quando sua tia Bellatrix Lestrange chegara à sala, atraída pelo burburinho que se instalava. Agora ele estava levando corpos desacordados para o jardim: dois homens que sua tia fizera questão de nocautear no meio da sala.

Ele colocara os dois corpos até então flutuantes sobre a grama mal cuidada dos jardins. Sentara-se nos batentes da porta de entrada e secava, inutilmente, a testa suada. Os cabelos branco-loiros caíam-lhe sobre os olhos. Estava desesperado, pensando que tudo estaria acabado. Harry seria morto, e ele nunca mais veria aqueles olhos verdes novamente, a não ser em memória, quando viu, ali perto uma sebe com grandes olhos verdes e redondos.

-Dobby! – exclamou ele, apontando a varinha para o lugar e trazendo o corpo preso do elfo doméstico para perto de si. Não sabia o que diabos o elfo estava fazendo rondando sua mansão, mas também pouco importava nessa situação.

Dobby lutava contra as cordas invisíveis que Malfoy conjurara, em meio à luta, guinchava e xingava o garoto que aproximou o dedo fino dos lábios pálidos e falou em voz baixa.

-Cale-se, _elfo estúpido_. – sibilou baixinho, o volume de sua voz caindo mais e mais, à medida que as palavras saíam de sua boca. – Dobby, Harry Potter está lá dentro. Você pode aparatar e desaparatar dentro da mansão, não é? – esperou um sinal positivo do elfo para continuar. – Encontre-o quando estiver seguro, e tire-o daqui!

Draco colocou o elfo doméstico no chão novamente, ele agora parecia mais calmo e também estarrecido com o pedido.

-Não diga nada sobre mim a Potter, Dobby. – murmurou o garoto uma última vez antes de dar as costas e entrar pela porta enorme de madeira.

Mesmo após uma pequena batalha ter se travado no salão de sua casa quando Potter e seus escaparam, mesmo após ter perdido a sua varinha, propositadamente, para o próprio, Draco sentia-se aliviado e satisfeito. Ter avisado o elfo sobre o fato de Harry estar preso ali, foi uma ideia brilhante.

Os olhos verdes e cinzas se cruzaram numa silenciosa e breve despedida. O rosto de Harry já começava a voltar o normal quando isto aconteceu e Draco lembrava-se de ter pensado no momento que não tinha nada que tenha feito naquela noite de que pudesse se arrepender futuramente. Havia, de certa forma, salvado a vida de Harry Potter.

* * *

**Nota: **Oi, pessoal! Aqui está mais um capítulo dessa fanfic! Finalmente Draco e Harry se viram novamente após todo aquele tempo! Espero que tenham gostado! Qualquer dúvida ou reclamação, _review me._

_Yukari Nefertari, random ficwriter!_


End file.
